


Hibiki's Special Condition

by Masane



Series: Yukibana [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boobjobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, bodily fluids kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masane/pseuds/Masane
Summary: After a mission together, Chris and Hibiki end up sharing a steamy moment with Hibiki asking help from her senpai, which Chris found herself strangely on board with it.Neither of them aware of how the events of this single moment will impact their minds, bodies, futures but most importantly their relationship.
Relationships: Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris
Series: Yukibana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000635
Kudos: 24





	1. A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut. Well, not my first, first, but still the first one I publish.
> 
> I save my first for a special occasion.

Yukine Chris finally exits the bridge after she finishes her report to the old man. She has let her teammate leave in advance since she desperately needed a shower, her words, not Chris’.

When she reaches the door to the showers and opened it by using her pass, the first thing Chris saw was her partner uniform scattered on the ground forming a trail until a locker. Sighing, she begins to pick each piece of items; socks, shorts, shirt, scarf and of course underwear.

‘ _This girl, she could at least pick up behind her,’_ Chris thought as she finished putting away her kouhai uniform and underwear in her respective locker before disrobing herself as well, taking her towel before heading to the showers stalls.

The first thing Chris instinctively did after entering was to look for her kouhai, founding her in the farthest stall. Not questioning much why this one, she makes her way to the one beside, opening the swing door and putting her towel on it as she let it close behind her.

Once in it, Chris activates the water jet, releasing a small sigh of pleasure as the water pouring on her body was at the right temperature. She spends a moment under it without moving, just relishing in the warmth and comfort as her eyes were closed.

The serene expression on her face disturbed by a strange noise as well as a muffled voice, causing Chris to focus her hearing on her surrounding to have a clear idea of the sound almost masked by the pattering water as well as maybe, find from which direction it did come.

Her eyes snap open when a rather loud moan reaches her ears, knowing that there are only two persons currently in the showers, including herself; the owner of the moans that are steadily increasing in volume possibly belonging to only one person.

_‘She is not…here?’_ Chris thought, face harboring a small blush at the prospect that the person in the cubicle beside her could be doing what she thinks she is doing. Unable to hold her curiosity for herself any longer, she exits her own stall, water still dripping from her body as she walks slowly to take a glance inside the stall right beside her.

Thankful that the swing doors are not full body one but just small one low enough that she can see inside without having to push them open, Chris gets as close as possible to peeks inside. She is welcomed to the sight of Tachibana Hibiki’s slender back, a full view of her butt exposed as she was leaning against the wall in front of her water pouring on her body as she was panting and moaning, a hand was on the wall to steady herself with the other between her legs in pumping movements, something that doesn’t match Chris’ owns when pleasuring herself, her kouhai’s movements a bit wider, as if she was stroking something rather than thrusting or rubbing herself.

“Aaarg, come on…” a grunt left Hibiki’s lips as she moves her hand faster to reach the release she struggles to achieve despite the time and efforts, wondering how long she is at it without success.

Having seen already too much and feeling her pussy leaking in reaction to what is happening right in front of her, Chris decided she better go back to her own stall to resume and finish her shower and maybe taking care of her need during it with how turned on she was.

But a rather loud ‘splash’ stopped her in her movement toward her cubicle prompting her to come back in front of her kouhai’s stall to see her kneeled on the floor, panting and grunting as water was still cascading on her.

Worry overcoming her state of horniness and plan of getting off in the shower, Chris didn’t think twice when she opens the door of Hibiki’s stall and end up under the jet, kneeled beside the younger girl. “Oi, are you alright?” she asks, a hand already on Hibiki’s shoulder and leaning her nude body against her own.

Chris’ answer was a whimper followed by soft sobbing almost inaudible because of the sound of the water, causing Chris to go from worry to almost full panic. She didn’t have time to do much because the next second, Hibiki has her head buried in Chris’ bare chest and arms around her waist in a tight hug.

Then, looking up from where her head is buried, Hibiki pitiful eyes locks with Chris’ own making her heart sways under them. “Chris-chaaan…” she whines pathetically, while panting, small tears in the corner of her eyes.

Chris is still panicking by this point, causing her to say the first thing on her mind to ease the situation, “What is it? Do you need help? What can I do?” the barrage of question came faster than the necessary time for Chris to empty the barrel of a revolver pistol.

Hibiki leans back a bit, both hands now on Chris’ shoulders as her eyes were dropping down, unintentional falling on her senpai really big chest before backing up to meet her eyes, the sight of them not helping her current situation and causing just a bit more of frustration.

The look certainly didn’t escape Chris as she had her eyes on Hibiki’s face the whole time, but taking account her current situation and with things more important and urgent that the taller ogling her chest more a moment, she decided to let it go to focus on her kouhai’s problem, even if she already had a good idea of the nature as well as the size of the problem if what is poking her is really what she think it is. And judging by the contact, it’s maybe the biggest she would have ever seen, but again, based on if what she is thinking is correct.

“I need to cum,” Hibiki bluntly says, looking at Chris straight in eyes, frustration in her voice clearly audible after debating internally with herself for a good moment if she should tell her to her senpai as well as how to explain her problem before the frustration taking over and making her say the first thing on her mind.

While Chris had an inkling concerning what Hibiki could need. Hearing those words didn’t prevent her mind to go for a spin, she was already trying her best as to not drop her gaze from Hibiki’s eyes to take a personal look at what was between the younger girl’s leg and poking her.

“Can you… help me with, Chris-chan, please,” Hibiki was shying away, unable to maintain eye contact with Chris once she realized how she did make her demand, the urge to standing up and bolt from the showers was kept in check by the hope of Chris accepting by some kind of unknown miracle as she was still in front of her listening.

Chris’ curiosity finally got the upper hand on her once more as she found herself looking down between their bodies. The sight of what she had already assumed beforehand by contact alone to be a penis and from the look she had from above, is the biggest cock she had lays her eyes on.

Chris couldn’t help but gulp at the size, while her experiences with them never have been great, all those she interacts with belonged to ugly men. But now, here she was, in a shower stall with her kouhai sporting by far the biggest and longest cock she had ever seen, begging her for help and if she was honest with herself, the mere sight was causing Chris’ whole body to tingle, eager to know if the experience would be the same with the Gungnir wielder compared to the other men from her past.

Making up her mind rather easily, Chris reaches for Hibiki’s cock with one hand, the familiar hardness as well as the warmth causing her mind to shift back to memories from her past she would rather forget to focus on the present. The throbbing of the cock in her hand easily managing to retake Chris’ attention on it, the girth wide enough for her hand to close around at the tip of her fingers and the simple action of squeezing it earning her a moan, reminding Chris of the presence of the owner of this impressive.

Tearing her attention from the current object of her desire, Chris looks at her kouhai. “I will help you with it for now but there will be lots of questions you will have to answer afterward,” She says beforehand, another throb of the penis reclaims her attention as she begins slowly stroking it up and down, the simple gesture making her forget what she just said mere seconds ago as her focus was now fully on Hibiki’s shaft.

“Anything you want, as long as you don’t stop,” was Hibiki’s answers, meaning every single word as Chris’ soft hand was stroking her cock, pleasure spreading inside her whole body as Chris’ ministration were better than with using her own hand and could have made her comply to anything Chris would have said if it means keeping feeling this pleasure, **anything**.

The question burning at the tip of her tongue concerning how her kouhai was able to hide such an enormous thing when she had seen her naked before already was saved for later as the throbbing shaft keep distracting her from anything that was not pleasuring it. As she tries to take another good look at the magnificent organ in her hand, Chris realizes the close proximity of their body, making it difficult to either having a good full view of Hibiki’s cock as well as the freedom to perform more on it.

“Stay back a bit, I can’t do much in our current position,” Chris says to a Hibiki already losing herself in the pleasure she was giving her, forcing her to stop and let go of the penis to get the kouhai’s attention on her, and it did.

“Why did you stop, Chris-chan? I told you not to,” The Gungnir wielder says to her senpai in a needy tone.

“I can’t do much with our position, I need you to let go of me and stay back if you want more.”

The simple mention of no longer having her cock being pleasured by her senpai’s hand was enough for Hibiki to comply. Letting go of Chris’ shoulder, she then puts a bit of distance between them, pulling out her legs from her kneeling position to spread them and to give Chris better access, visibly satisfied as her hand goes back around her shaft and resume the stroking from before, pleasure flowing back into Hibiki’s whole body as she lets out another moan of pleasure.

Chris was more than satisfied with it, the new view making her able to take in everything of Hibiki phallus. And could now affirming once more to be the biggest and largest cock she had ever seen, the lack of testicles confused her at first but not being a big fan of them in the first place, it just renders her more than happy to not see any. And cherry on the top, just below this imposing organ was a pair of lips that Chris is more than familiar with.

Summary, what was in front of Chris is a girl with a dick, without hairy testicles and with a pussy… a sight never encountered before, that she had only dreamt about in the past and then classified as pure fantasy in which would masturbate sometime, needless to say, that now she had the real deal in front of her that any future fantasy would be corrupted by instinctively picturing Hibiki but this is something for another day. After all, she has the actual owner begging for her attention and she will take great pleasure in indulging herself with her.

The moan she extorts from her kouhai when she grasps the dick makes Chris’ body tingles all over, her own pussy getting wet at the simple sound of the lust-filled voice as she begins pumping the shaft to hear more of those as her other hand reaches her own pussy to pleasure herself.

Soon stroking was no longer enough for either of them. And before Hibiki could say anything about it that she felt something caressing her dick from the base to the tip causing her to jerk her head backward with a gasp of pleasure, the foreign sensation caressing her being nothing like Chris-chan’s hand or the water hitting her body, trying to see past her hazy vision. Hibiki saw it, her senpai’s head far too close from her cock as her surprisingly long tongue just left the tip of her shaft before retracting inside her mouth.

Chris lick the whole length once more, the shaft in her hand throbbing against her tongue as it slowly traces the length from base to tip, playing a brief moment with the cum slit before resuming stroking to hear more of her kouhai’s voice.

The lack of precum was actually troubling her by this time, with all the moans she’s extorting, her kouhai should be leaking precum nonstop unless she is not doing a good enough job. Which she really doubts it, the vocal answer she got until now being proof enough of how good she is.

Still stroking her kouhai’s cock, Chris’ eyes shifts lower and lower until fixing a pair of lips, _‘Well, I’m already jerking her off, so I’m not at one thing or another with her,’_ she thought before deciding on her next action to bring her partner even closer to her long-awaited orgasm. _‘Even if she doesn’t leak precum, I will make sure to see her explode in my hand.’_

Pulling her hand from between her own leg, Chris licks her fingers free from her fluid before caressing those of her partner, gathering the younger girl own on her fingers and quickly bringing them to her own mouth before the running water could clean up most of the newfound fluid on it, the taste of girl juice on her tongue hitting her taste buds cause her to almost roll her eyes to the back of her head and almost climaxing on the spot, reminding her of her time she spent servicing older women, a far better experience than with any men and making her even more confident in this area.

Changing her current kneeled position to laying down on her stomach with her face between her kouhai’s legs to have easy access to her feminine part, Chris swipes soaked strands of hairs across her faces obscuring her vision away as she admires the sight in front of her, pussy lips looking delicious inviting her before she leans forward and slowly licks the leaking of fluid pussy, tasting it directly from the source.

This action gets her a spasm from her kouhai as she bucks her hips upward. Chris slides an arm below one of the thighs and resting it on her kouhai stomach to keep her in place, Chris reiterates the action, licking and swallowing the fluid flooding her mouth as she couldn’t get enough of it, leaning away after a moment, licking the remnant of fluid from her lips and chin with her tongue, Chris take the next step by leaning her head forward once more and thrusting her tongue deep inside her kouhai folds, her free hand having found her way back between her legs as she was fingering herself with two fingers.

Hibiki could only **try** to keep her thought together by this point, the combination of her shaft being stroked and her pussy being fucked with what she could only think as an expert’s tongues was wiping her mind clean of any trivial thought, her arms keeping her body upright buckling several times under the older girl’s ministrations as the tongue playing with her feminine part.

Hibiki was now on the verge of her orgasm, the thought about how Chris was able to make her reach this point this easily was quickly tossed aside from her mind as another and final curl of Chris-chan’s tongue inside her pussy brought her to end in her most explosive orgasm, “C-CHRIS-CHAAAN!”

Upon hearing her name being screamed, Chris knew she succeed in what her kouhai asked her, the clenching of her kouhai’s walls squeezing her tongue as well as the several throbs of her shaft being another give away as feminine juice flow out from her kouhai pussy as Chris closes her mouth around it. The potency of it hitting her taste bud as she swallows every drop and triggered her own orgasm, eyes rolling into her skull as she manages to withdraws her tongue from the quivering lips, savoring the taste lingering on her taste bud before resting her head on one her kouhai’s thigh. Riding her orgasm as she looks absently at the cock in her hand becoming thicker as semen was running up inside before erupting from the tip. With a brief moment of clarity during the haze of her own orgasm, Chris tilts the cock a bit to the side as for neither of them to get any on them.

Hibiki’s hips kept bucking upward, as spurt after spurts of semen were flying from her cock, eyes rolled to the back of her head as thick strands of cum were splashing around the shower stall before being cleaned right away by water and then drained, her arms finally giving up into supporting her upright and making fall on her back, avoiding to slam her head against the floor as her cock keep shooting.

Once she rides the remnant of her orgasm to point of mind getting clear again, Chris straightens herself up, her hand still stroking the shaft to free it from what seems to be a never-ending stream of semen before it finally begins to slow down into a dribble. She then looks at her kouhai, seeing her whole body quivering and shuddering in the aftermath of her release, eyes rolled to the back of her head as heavy pantings were leaving her mouth.

Chris’ heart soars at the sight for unknown reasons and couldn’t help but smile. Here she was, having pleasured someone to two mind-blowing orgasms. Willingly at the top of that and clearly having enjoyed doing it, a far cry from her past where she wasn’t given the choice in the matter.

Another strokes of the shaft earn Chris a last spurt of thick semen to erupt from it to her, almost hitting her face if she didn’t avoid it, “Seem like you were pretty backed up, how was it?” she asks, gently massaging the cock to let her kouhai ride the remnant of her double orgasm.

Gulping for air to what was the best orgasms she ever had, as her body was hit by water while still writhing in pleasure, Hibiki puts an arm across her face, unable to look her senpai in the eyes now her mind cleared up, “That was amazing Chris-chan, but…” she let trailed the sentence, not really knowing how to tell her senpai that despite how good it felt, her cock still need more.

Chris quickly understood without the need for her kouhai to finish, the shaft in her hand was still hard and throbbing, clearly asking for more. “But it was enough, right?” she asks knowingly.

The shaking of head negatively and a small whine was her reply.

“Then let’s keep up,” Chris says as she leans forward.

The words force Hibiki to put away the arm across her face and lean on her elbows to sat up, not believing that her senpai is still on board to help her, to be treated just in time by the sight of Chris open mouth closing around the tip of her cock, the sensation of her cock being engulfed in something humid and warm was new to her and when she felt the swirling of what could only be Chris tongue around her glans, strength left her body as she fell back on the floor, moaning loudly at the pleasure.

Chris take Hibiki’s cock in her mouth by on a small impulse and habits, and maybe a bit because she wanted to try it. Nonetheless, she was expecting to be repulsed at the familiar fleshy sensation of the shaft inside her mouth once she realized what she has done, being reminded of every bad moment from her past where she was forced to do it. But to be surprised at actually how nice it feels to have her kouhai cock in her mouth, she has no explanation for it, just that having her kouhai cock inside her mouth was nothing compared to having one of those disgusting men, maybe it’s because the cock she is sucking belong to an acquaintance or because it’s a girl penis… Anyway, she was already swirling her tongue around the glans as she couldn’t get enough of the fleshy contact, completely hooked by it as she loses herself in the ordeal.

The effect she has on her kouhai make Chris utterly happy, hearing her kouhai moans all along to what she was doing to her, shaking her head to fight the pleasure she was giving her, then feeling her back arching and a groan leaving her mouth when she decided to take more of the shaft inside her mouth, making her proud of her skills for being able to bring this much pleasure to the taller girl, despite knowing where she originally got them and the circumstances.

Hibiki’s mind was emptying progressively, trying to grab anything with her hands to ground herself but failing with nothing to hold on in the first place. She thought for a brief instant she would be able to endure it or maybe get used to the pleasure wracking her body over time to prolong her own pleasure subjected by her senpai’s ordeal. But to be met by the cruel, but still highly pleasurable reality that the smaller was simply too good at it as she was already close to her next release.

Then her shaft suddenly left the comfort of Chris’ warm mouth and was stroked rather gently and slowly, the upcoming orgasm threatening her slowly dying down to a mild pleasure letting Hibiki catching her breath as much as frustrating her, knowing she was this close from cumming again.

She didn’t have time to voice a question or a complaint that she felt her pussy being spread slightly open, followed by a tongue tracing her labia before being penetrated by two fingers, causing yet another moan to leave her lips as they were moving inside her, thrusting, stretching and curling inside her repeatedly until brushing something inside her that makes her scream in bliss and see white for a moment.

“Gotcha,” Chris mutters once she found the right spot inside her kouhai before taking the penis back inside her mouth, bobbing on it at a good rhythm as to rebuild her pleasure, careful enough as to not hit the back of her throat by dipping in it too deeply, which was almost half of it. Fingering her kouhai vagina, brushing her g-spot every once in a while during her ministration as the wall of the pussy was clenching around her fingers and the screams of delight of her kouhai’s being music to Chris’ ears.

Chris could feel the penis throbbing repeatedly inside her mouth, telltale of the upcoming orgasm approaching and decided to curl her fingers once more to presses the other wielder g-spot a little more forcefully and letting go of the cock, speeding up the stroking to finish the job.

Hibiki’s body suddenly lifts up, sitting up for a few seconds to Chris’ surprise, before falling back onto the floor as eyes roll to the back of her head, mouth open in voiceless screams as the walls of her pussy clench around Chris’ fingers, squirting all over the hand and thick spurts of semen erupting between them, with Chris tilting it to the side once again to let it being flushed by the cascading water.

Hibiki’s mind and body utterly broke at the double orgasm she was subjected, limbs going slack and mind wiped clean of any thought to the point she becomes a boneless thing quivering and shaking in pleasure, the pleasure caused by the two orgasms hitting her simultaneously was an entirely different experience compared to the two previous one she experienced in close succession.

Chris kept stroking her kouhai cock, riding her of her mind-shattering orgasm she was unknowingly responsible as the cock was still shooting thick strands of semen to the side and Chris could swear, to her mild shock, that she was shooting more than with the first one. She was even more shocked when the cum flowing out of her kouhai came to a trickle, to discover that the shaft still refused to go soft in her hand.

Something flared up inside her as she refuses to be bested by the stubborn cock of someone clearly inexperienced in intercourse. Chris engulfs the cock between her chests and proceeds to use her hands on her breast to massage the cock between the coffins of her boobs and taking the tip in her mouth, massaging it by enrolling her tongue around it.

The new form of pleasure jolts Hibiki awake from her daze and begins moaning again, the softness in which was imprisoned her cock is another thing she never expected to experience firsthand was doing wonder to her body as well as mind. When she manages to lift her head to see what her senpai was doing to her, she lost traces of reality as one of her fantasies was unfolding right in front of her. Her penis was trapped between the white-haired girl’s chest and the glans was in her mouth as waves of pleasure travel her whole body. With her mind to process how it was happening, Hibiki settles to let her head fall down, closes her eyes and enjoying the very vivid fantasy, her mind in no state to tell her what’s happening is not a dream created by a figment of her imagination.

Chris realizes she overestimated herself a bit. After using them for so long as well the mission weighing up on her, her arms were growing tired from all the yanking she did since she begins pleasuring her kouhai, out of option, Chris takes more of the cock inside her mouth, hitting the back of her throat before tilting her head to a better angle to let it travel down her throat, unable to take it all in at her first try but letting it resting inside for a moment to get used to it as it was repeatedly throbbing inside her.

Hibiki gasp in pleasure as she feels her cock being constricted by something hot and rather tight, piercing through her hazy vision, she could only see a mop of soaked white hair. Biting her bottom lip, Hibiki’s hand reaches for the head above her pelvis, resting it just on the head responsible for the pleasure she is currently feeling, waiting for her next move.

Chris didn’t mind the hand stroking her head, it was rather comforting in a strange way and even make her oddly happy for some reason. But her eyes quickly widen when the second hand joins the other before putting pressure on the back of her head, forcing her to take more of her kouhai cock, her lips meeting her pelvis, nose buried in drenched patch of pubic hairs and cock throbbing deliciously inside her throat once bottoming out at the entrance of her stomach, loud scream of ecstasy by the shouting of her name was heard as the sensation of cum running the length of the throbbing shaft before erupting inside her to be deposit inside her stomach.

Hibiki was bucking her hips unconsciously as she releases spurts after spurts, hands keeping Chris down her length to complete her fantasy. Until she begins to gradually lose strength in her arms as they slide down from the head and falling limp on the ground as her hips keep bucking.

Despite knowing she was free to move her head whoever she wants now, Chris didn’t make any attempt. The feeling caused by the semen traveling the cock inside her throat, throbbing repeatedly was turning her on and had already won her over. She let the semen flow down her throat and settle into her stomach with the rest, warming her up from the inside in a more than pleasant way, eyes shuttering close at the pleasure, unable to fight it.

Staying like that until her kouhai finishes to ride her orgasm and the flow of cum stop, Chris proceeds to slowly withdraw the cock from her esophagus, unknowingly massaging it all the way until only the glans was left in her mouth. A big glob of thick cum erupting from it and filling Chris’ mouth before exiting.

The potency of semen was overpowering Chris’ taste bud, the taste so wonderful that she couldn’t help but swirling it inside her mouth to fill every nook and cranny, the incredible thickness and almost gelatinous state forcing her to chew repeatedly on the substance and swallowing it in smalls gulp, the cum descending the length of her throat causing the unimaginable as Chris’ body was seized by an orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she absently swallows the rest of semen in her mouth, traveling the length of her throat until it settles inside her stomach with the rest, her tongue running every nook and cranny of her mouth to scoop any remnant before letting out a small burp.

Coming down from her high from swallowing her kouhai’s fluid from the source, Chris looks with hazy eyes at the cock still her hand. She could feel something change inside her not really sure if it was physically or mentally before ignoring it, wondering instead if she should help herself for a second service of Hibiki’s delicious cum while regretting having let the two first batch of tasty treats drain away instead of drinking it.

The choice was made for her as her kouhai’s cock begins to shrink right in front of her, getting smaller and smaller to point of her hands holding it being meaningless as it gets back to its initial form, a clitoris above her kouhai’s pussy.

Chris was puzzled by the whole ordeal for a moment until her brain manages to reboot itself, understanding everything that’s happened as well as responding at the very first question she had when she discovers her kouhai sporting a penis, _‘Well, that certainly explains how she could hide it until now…’_ She thought as her mind becoming clearer and clearer.

Chris’ eyes then land on her kouhai boneless form. Their eyes met with each other and during this moment of eye contact, both felt something changing in them. Ignoring it as there weren’t really sure what it was but not without thinking that the other quite looked really beautiful just now, the thought leaving their mind the same way it came to them but not without planting the idea deep inside their mind.

The remnant of the thought was still lingering though and Chris couldn’t help but crawls toward her kouhai, a small grunt leaving the lips of the short-haired girl as the weight of senpai was settling on her, head nuzzling in the crook of her neck for what should be a very short rest as both rides the last remnants of the pleasure spreading inside their respective bodies body, the hot water still raining on them in a comfortable way, their head spared by the water hitting their face as they close their eyes, relishing in the close contact of the other body.

After a really short rest, both girls were now in front of their respective lockers. Chris shirtless with just her bra on as she was fastening her skirt uniform while her kouhai was in her panties, doing the same with her shirt uniform while nodding off.

Chris heard a soft ‘thud’ by her side. Looking at the source of the noise she saw her kouhai’s head against the locker snoring softly causing her to sigh. But still couldn’t help the small smile to appear at how cute she was as she finishes fastening her shirt, grateful that the extraordinary flow of semen she drank didn’t was still comfortably sitting inside her, the small bulge barely noticeable under the shirt before closing the distance between them.

She shakes Hibiki awake once more before helping her to put her clothes on with some mumbling during it from the taller girl. She had to do the same in the shower stall, rousing Hibiki awake because being found in the same shower stall butt naked and snuggled to each other by other staff was nowhere in Chris’ plans. Washing the both of them since her kouhai far too tired, which was not surprising. After all, going through five consecutive mind-blowing orgasms including a double one would sap anyone of her strength, even she was not doing that much better despite having only experienced two and contrary to the taller girl, Chris wasn’t frustrated or already pleasuring herself moments prior.

At the end of it, Hibiki was fully leaning against Chris equally tired body while walking out of the room and through the hallway, the latter having no choice but to ask for a ride home since she was in no condition or willing to make her trip back home on foot with a deadweight clinging to her.

* * *

When she was jolt awake by the driver’s voice, they were parked in front of her place and proposed assistance to carry Hibiki in her stead but refuses, saying she will manage. And by this, she means waking up her kouhai by pinching her nose to cut off her respiration, causing the younger girl to wake up in a small panic, looking around until her eyes meet her senpai before softening seeing the equally beautiful and cute face of her senpai as she calms down before nodding off once more.

Thankfully for Chris, this time Hibiki was more cooperative into following her by walking on her own as she was dragged by her wrist. Until she found herself in front of a bed inviting her to a much-deserved rest, puzzled at how she was teleported here but not minding it as sleeping was more appealing than thinking.

By this point, Chris was really tired and in no condition to change herself and her kouhai into more comfortable clothes, deciding on the compromise to strip Hibiki into her salmon pink underwear and doing the same for herself, unhooking her mauve bra as well since there is no way she would sleep with the restraint of it if she can help it, the prospect of Hibiki seeing her bare chest not worth the hassle of keeping her bra.

Hibiki didn’t seem to care much as she was already crawling on Chris’ bed before letting her falling flat on her stomach, leaving Chris doing the rest of the work to tuck both of them under covers after staring for a solid minute Hibiki’s gorgeous sleeping form, particularly her butt, too tired to wonder herself where the sudden interest came from as she finally fell asleep, lulled by the soft snore of her unexpected bedmate. Both girls unaware that today’s events caused irreversible small changes to their minds and bodies as well as influencing greatly their relationship from now on.


	2. Friends with Benefits ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris discovers more about Hibiki's secret, leading both girls to take a decision on how to deal with the problem.

There is a lot of things that Tachibana Hibiki loves; rice, training with her Shishou, helping others and a whole bunch of other thing but, if there were to have one thing she has daily, is sleeping with Miku at her side. While she can’t recall exactly when this special arrangement began, she is always more than happy to be able to sleep beside her ‘Sun’, the warmest place existing.

But today, her sun doesn’t seem as warm as usual, colder in fact, not that she didn’t like it or anything, on the contrary, she might like it even more. To be honest since her near case of fusing with her relic Gungnir where she would be feeling unusually burning, Hibiki began to appreciate anything cooler against her; whether it being a cool breeze around summer to just plainly eating ice cream. Really, anything cold can easily make her day since then and may be looking a bit forward to winter.

So while she loves having her sun by her side. She has to admit that she likes whatever was making Miku less warm against her. But then calling her ‘her sun’ when she was anything like it at the moment feels a bit wrong to Hibiki. Then, how about ‘Moon’, certainly not near as hot as the sun by far, but it’s still in space and even closer to earth, so, yeah let’s go with it, also it’s at night it shines the brightest the moment when it’s time to sleep, so it seems fair. Miku is currently her ‘moon’, something cooler than the sun and she secretly hopes that she would not get hotter from now on.

Snuggling against her newly nicknamed roommate, Hibiki notices that the nice feeling was spreading even more than usual on her body; a little more up against her legs and arms as well as against her front.

Trying to put together as to why, she begins to stir slightly, trying to guess her current attire by contact alone. She comes to the guess that she was probably sleeping only in her bra and panties, something she doesn’t usually do. While the thought that she would have preferred being naked to fully relish against the cool body of her roommate she quickly dismisses it to focus on the main question; why would she be in her underwear? Also, when did she even get home?

The questions wracking her brain were greater than her desire to snuggle against the amazing feeling of Miku’s cool body. Opening her eyes for beginning, Hibiki was met with something she didn’t realize at first, her vision was rather obstructed as her head was against a pair of fleshy pillows as cool as the body she was currently growing to love more and more.

With all the baths they took together, Hibiki is pretty well acquainted with her childhood friend’s body, thus she knows for a fact, that she doesn’t have anything as big on her. It then didn’t take much time, even for her, to come to the realization that the body she was currently snuggling and singing praise since waking up didn’t belong to her childhood friend. Even worse she had just compared the experience of sleeping with her roommate with someone else, with the outsider winning, even getting a nickname right away.

The new realization prompts Hibiki to jerk away as fast and gently as possible as to not wake up the figure by her side, ripping away the blanket in doing so and exposing her bedmate in the process as she begins to panic on her own.

A small whimper from the person at her side snaps her out of her current condition. Tentatively taking a look beside her, at least to have a clear view and answering the question as to who was the person owning the body that she was praising mere moments ago as better than her childhood friend after just one night.

A mob of white-lavender hair was the first thing she noticed causing Hibiki’s eyes to bulge out and would have probably pop out of their socket if it was possible realizing who her bedmate was. It was Yukine Chris, her senpai. And while seeing her was a source of relief, it was only until she noticed her senpai current attire, or rather lack off. With the blanket up only to above her waist, Hibiki had a full view of Chris’ naked upper body. This simple information was enough to make her panic once more and checking herself, to see that she was wearing her salmon pink underwear as she assumed earlier.

 _‘What happen yesterday?! And why Chris is naked?!’_ She voices internally in panic, trying to make sense of her current situation. Throwing another look at the limp body of the older girl causes a flood of memories to rush back to her, giving her all the answers. The mission they did together earlier, leaving Chris doing the report while she headed to the showers with a lame excuse because she couldn’t handle the frustration anymore, desperately trying to reach the orgasm that her body craved for days by now but was unable to achieve it no matter how much time she spent stroking her cock. Then, asking Chris for help, leading to a high of pleasure unknown to her whether it was with her cock or with her vagina, Chris gave her so much pleasure that she can’t remember how many orgasms she had with both. And with the fact that she is now in bed, which by checking her surrounding realizes that she is in fact at Chris’s place, in her bedroom, mean she probably passed out from pleasure, something she wouldn’t mind experiencing a second time.

Lost in the haze of memories with all the pleasure Chris made her feels, it took a while for Hibiki to come up with another realization. _‘Chris knows! She saw it, she even touched it!’_ Panic begins to take over once more. _‘She will obviously ask about it and then be disgusted by it, probably telling others and then I will have to go through a battery of even more embarrassing tests.’_ Her panic causing her to uselessly think to the worse for a moment until her brain managed to make her remember a sentence the smaller girl said.

**“I will help you with it for now but there will be lots of questions you will have to answer afterward.”**

The thought successfully calms her down, realizing that nothing will happen until her bedmate wakes up, which by seeing her still-sleeping face and hearing her steady breathing will take some time.

Hibiki was now looking distractedly at her senpai lithe sleeping form, debating with herself whether she should get off the bed, look for her clothes and running away from her senpai’s place or stay put waiting for the older girl to wake up to face her and her questions.

She decided to stay, either way, Chris will be coming to her to get answers and that if she runs she will have to face a pissed off Chris, which can be very scary, so staying is the best option. But it certainly doesn’t’ mean that she can’t let her sleep, hoping to delay the inevitable interrogation as long as possible.

With the fear of waking her up by moving even slightly, the only thing Hibiki could do while waiting was looking around, thinking already proved her be only a source of unnecessary panic, tiring her more and more. In the end, her eyes were back on her senpai, inspecting every form and curve of her body, wondering how her body could hold so much power when using her Symphogear, keeping up with the others when her Gear was the more taxing of all.

Inevitably, Hibiki’s eyes land on the older sleeping girl’s face and she couldn’t help but feel relaxed staring at it, the words ‘beautiful’ and ‘gorgeous’ easily coming to her mind while also failing to convey how much more the smaller girl was.

When Hibiki’s eyes shift to her lips, memories assault her once more. The diverse states of pleasure she was in because of this expert mouth and tongue on her vagina, licking and tongue fucking deep inside her to one of the best orgasms. Then another when she took her shaft inside her mouth, the tongue swirling around the head while she was fingering her vagina, touching something inside her that shook her to her core before a double orgasm took over her body. But all this was nothing compared to be so deep inside Chris’ mouth that her cock was resting inside her throat, the tightness causing her last release that made her passed out.

Wetness begins to gather inside Hibiki’s panties at the memories and she didn’t need to check to know that she was getting turn on by it.

After being this turn on, her body really wanted to achieve its release and Hibiki was currently debating with herself if she should indulge herself in it despite her senpai being beside her. Which was the wrong thought to have as she began to leak even more fluid, the possibility to be caught by the older girl turning her on more.

Her mind was made up as she was sitting with her legs tucked to the side, a hand was already close to the waistband of her panties before going under it as she runs her fingers across the labia causing shivers to run through Hibiki’s spine as a voiceless gasp escape her lips.

Trying to get her gasps under control as to not let her voice out, Hibiki has already lost track of her surrounding as she was at it. The state of arousal she was in was nothing compared to anything she felt before. Usually, it’s only a strange feeling of knot inside her that she blames being a bit high on adrenaline after a mission, the feeling getting worse if she decided to ignore it as she would always do. The main difference this time is that she wants it, she is not trying to get rid of her frustration but just pleasuring herself like Chris shown her it was possible. It’s another thing about Hibiki, she never entertained the thought of pleasuring herself like this until her senpai bring the very possibility to her when helping her. For Hibiki, masturbating would be stroking her cock until completion and that’s all, a method always taking a fair amount of time and while she could have easily looked up this stuff on the internet. Using the school’s computer or her phone to do such research would lead without a shred of doubt of Miku finding out about it, questioning her about and surely trying to help her, something she really didn’t want to involve her with.

The other hand soon reaching for one of her breasts, massaging it through her bra as the hand inside her panties keep running through her folds. Another breathless gasps threaten to leave Hibiki’s lips as her fingers are now circling her labia, easing herself a bit more before taking the next step on penetrating herself like her senpai did, already looking forward to the pleasure she would feel once taking it.

She then moves up her bra, freeing her breasts from it restraint before directly massaging her bare chest, the direct contact skin to skin heightening her pleasure pushing her into the next level as two fingers make their way deep inside her core, causing to accidentally letting out a proper moan through her lips as her eyes shut firmly closed.

Losing herself in the new pleasure of thrusting rather slowly her index and middle fingers while being a bit far away from the pleasure Chris was able to create. The sound of the ruffling of sheets reaches Hibiki’s ear through her haze of pleasure, causing her body to lock up in place, fingers still inside her pussy to the knuckles as they remain motionless. Fear beginning to overtake Hibiki’s body to the prospect of her senpai waking up and her personal dilemma if she can’t stop at this point.

Turning her head toward the still sleeping girl, Hibiki releases a sigh of relief to see that her senpai simply turned her bare back to her. After all, the amount of juice that was leaking from her neither region just increased at the possibility of being caught, wetting thoroughly her panties and setting her mind into not stopping what she was doing.

Changing her position to fully lie down on her back, Hibiki resumes anew her ministration. The fingers inside her thrusting faster than before while the hand on her breast was now pinching her hard nipple, stimulating further and bringing her closer to her release.

Thinking back to when Chris was pleasuring her with her finger, Hibiki remembered her senpai touching something inside her causing to reach a sudden peak of pleasure. Trying to recreate the same sensation by finding and reaching the right place, Hibiki begins to shift her finger in various directions. The random action increasing her pleasure closer to her release but still failing to find the right spot.

Still unsuccessful, Hibiki’s hand on her chest left its current location and came to join the one between her legs, hoping the find the special spot with the second hand added to the ministration inside her, the wet sound of her fingers seeking inside her multiplying by two but still without much success.

She was very close by now, the second hand to find the right spot simply brought her on the edge of her orgasm quickly and slowly over it. Biting hard on her bottom lip as her toes were curling from the upcoming release still hoping to found the spot she was looking for so long…

“Cum for me, Hibiki.” The words whispered in her ear caused Hibiki’s eyes to snap open, as her head was forcefully seized and jerked to the side to have her senpai with a savage grin on her face being the first thing entering her vision. Hibiki’s body reacts before her mind could register what was happening as her orgasm tore through her whole being. Losing control of everything as her back arches with her feet curling and her eyes clench shut as she releases a scream of pleasure, unable to hold back her voice anymore. Despite her eyes closed, the image of Chris with a predatory look on her face was ingrained in her mind as fluid was leaking through her panties and onto sheets. Chris didn’t mind the mess her kouhai did of her bed, on the contrary, she found the view rather erotic and turning her on more than she cares to admit.

Hibiki’s body flops back on the bed after a few seconds, shuddering by the first orgasm she achieved on her own with her feminine part, mind blurry from pleasure as she rides the high of her release while her hazy eyes were locked on her senpai.

“How was it?” Chris asks after letting the younger girl catch her breath.

With her mind still on its way to clear up, Hibiki could only be honest with her answer as she was losing herself in Chris’ amethyst eyes. “It was the best one I achieve on my own,” she answers with a dopey smile.

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Chris answers back, still with a small smile on her face, caressing Hibiki’s soft cheeks with her thumbs before adding. “You did a mess of my bed though.”

“Sorry, I suddenly got in the mood. And when I remembered what you did to me, I wanted to try like this on my own,” Hibiki confesses with a sheepish look on her face, loving the cool sensation of Chris’ hands on her face as she leans a bit more into the intimate contact.

“In the bed of someone else with them sleeping at your side?” Chris quirks an eyebrow.

“No… well yes. But mostly pleasuring myself just like that and not because to get rid of the cock that would have sprouted out from me,” she ends up, her face adorning a small blush that Chris found totally adorable until what Hibiki said sink in.

“Wait.” The possible meaning of Hibiki’s words caused Chris to frown before asking. “You mean that up until now, you never masturbate with your vagina before?”

Hibiki shakes her head gently as it was still held between her senpai hands, “No, since I got it, it always involved it, doing otherwise never crossed my mind until you show me that this kind of pleasure existed.”

“Wait, wait hold on…” Chris stops her, releasing the younger girl’s face to the small disappointment of the latter as she leans back from lying beside her. Gathering her thought around what her kouhai just told her as she sits on her bed, forgetting she was braless as she exposes her asset to her kouhai. “So you’re telling me, that until this morning, you never give attention to your pussy, not even accidentally?” Hibiki sat as well on the bed eyes briefly shifting on the older girl’s chest before shaking her head in answer, causing Chris’ face to drain of all colors at the meaning of this. “So… that’s mean I basically took your first time?”

Hibiki has a confused look as she was thinking about it for a moment. “Hmmm… Thinking like that, I guess you did, even many of them I would add,” she attempts to joke with another sheepish smile.

“Don’t joke about it! I thought I was just helping you, something like taking your first time in such condition never crossed my mind and I certainly didn’t want this to happen,” Chris voices her frustration, hands gripping the sheets tightly at the thought to have ruined an important moment for her kouhai.

“It’s okay Chris. I don’t really mind,” Hibiki tries to reassure her senpai, trying to reach for the girl’ shoulder in an effort of comfort.

Chris automatically slaps the hand away in her frustration. “You can’t be serious… your first time should be in a proper place with someone you want, not in a shower stall with the first person available… Aaarg what have I done?” Chris laments on herself, hiding her face with her hands.

Seeing that words only, don’t work, Hibiki decided to be a bit more forceful in adding action to them by hugging her panicking senpai. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I know I was the one to ask for it, and while I could have certainly made a better job about the situation, I’m glad it happens,” she begins before leaning back to look Chris in the eyes and resuming. “I was feeling so frustrated, I just couldn’t get it done with it on my own recently and often had to just give up on it when I was just wasting time on it. And then you agree to help me without condition and made me cum in a matter of minutes, pleasuring me in ways I never thought about and with heights of pleasure so high that I can’t remember what happened after the last one. I don’t even know how we end up in your bed, Chris,” she finishes with a huge smile on her face, clearly enjoying herself.

Chris was blushing, conflicted a bit at how she should feel about the high praise on her sexual prowess and to just accept them, knowing she is the reason for the level of happiness of her kouhai.

Still excited, Hibiki was already on her next question. “By the way, I have a question about how you find the-”

“Wait, hold on!” Chris stops her momentum, taking the time to take a brief breath in and out while pinching her nose. “Before you ask anything more I need answers to my own first,” She says, taking control over the conversation rather than being dragged into her kouhai’s pace.

“Oh, yeah, I now remember promising you to answer any of your questions. What do you want to know?”

“Let’s begin with the biggest one. What the deal with your cock, you said earlier ‘since you got it’, that’s mean you weren’t born with it but it appeared suddenly, so, explain.” Chris finally asks the question that was nagging her mind since the moment she saw the impressive organ on the taller girl’s body.

“Well, the first time it happens was during the first week after joining Section Two, I was taking a nap after a mission and didn’t want to go back to school, then I felt a strange sensation on my crotch and then something began to grow inside my shorts. I had to get off of it as it was getting uncomfortable with the size it was reaching. I was really freaked out when it finished growing at first, thinking about how I would be able to hide it from Miku alongside the fact that I was also a Symphogear wielder too. After calming down I finally got curious about it, touching it a bit and before I knew it, I was stroking it like crazy until I make a mess of myself and the bed after ejaculating before it shrank back. Let’s just say that I had to move pretty fast into changing myself, the sheets while throwing the dirty ones in the washing machine, airing the room and taking a shower to get rid of the strange smell permeating our room.” Hibiki finishes her tales.

Chris laughs at the mental image of her kouhai squeaking as she was sprayed with her own load, knowing first hand of her output she knows that she could let out enough to make a big mess. She laughs some more when the taller girl pouts adorably.

“It’s not funny Chris!” Hibiki whines at seeing her senpai laughing.

Putting her fit of laughter under control. “Sorry, my bad,” Chris says as she hugs Hibiki before making them fall on their side, their breasts pressing against one another reminding them of the fact that they were talking with pretty much nothing on them but not stopping each girl to relish in the other body. Chris appreciating the natural warmth coming from her kouhai and Hibiki loving the cooler body of her senpai against her own before their legs begin to intertwine with each other. “So, that was your first time with it, what’s next?” Chris then ask, her face mere inches from the other girl.

Feeling incredibly comfortable with Chris’ body against her own, Hibiki resumes. “After this first experience I thought it would be over, but it happens again when I was bathing, did the same thing to make it go away, this time messing the bath, which was pretty bad. It kept happening at random moments until I finally clued together that it was always happening not long after a mission and that it was linked with me using the Symphogear and thought of it as a side effect. At that time I was actually wondering how Tsubasa-san and you were dealing with it and why you didn’t warn me about it.”

“Well, I can tell you from living with the one who invented it, that this side effect didn’t exist and still don’t or then, Finé was not aware of it… Unless it’s one because you were fusing with your relic.” Chris theorizes.

“I thought about it too. And with this idea in mind, I was then relieved that it would stop after learning that the fragments inside me were gone during the frontier incident… but it was back despite getting Maria-san’s Gungnir.”

Humming at Hibiki following words, Chris shares another theory. “The fusion must have progressed too far by this point to let you off the hook. Sorry about that.” She unconsciously apologizes toward the younger girl.

“It’s fine, I already got used to it by now, more than a year to do so,” Hibiki replies, brushing the thing off.

The topic of discussion caused both girls to be turned on, their intertwined legs going farther against one another until they both have a thigh between the other legs, rubbing against each other core through their soaked panties. Their eyes clouded by a growing lust for the other.

Hibiki moans softly as the pressure between her legs increases. “Anything else you want to know?” she manages to ask between pants and moans.

Chris was struggling on her own to keep her thought, Hibiki’s powerful thigh was really doing a number on her, the fact that she was already extremely aroused by seeing her kouhai climax earlier made her that close to achieve one of her own, making any question she wanted to asks becoming secondary. “Not really at the time, didn’t you have one?” Chris manages to ask before letting another moan.

Hibiki’s mind emptying faster than she could gather her thoughts. “I-I-I don’t remember.” The word manage to leave Hibiki’s lips as a spasm runs deliciously across her body, getting her dangerously close to her release as she bits her lower lip to contain her screams.

Seeing Hibiki face contorted by pleasure and trying to hold back her moan didn’t sit well with the older girl. She wants to hear Hibiki’s unrestrained voice, she doesn’t know where the longing to hear her kouhai’s voice comes from, but the thought didn’t stop her to do what she wants, even putting her own orgasm on hold to accomplish it.

As Chris manages to snake her hands out from the hugging position, she quickly reaches for the taller girl face with one to make her lock eyes with her own, making sure that when Hibiki will climax, the pleasure running through her body will be associated with her. The other hand running slowly her kouhai upper body, going from her neck to the valley of her delicate chest then caressing the girl’s barely defined abs before stopping at the waistband of the panties covering the place of her desire.

Hibiki let out a small whine, the thigh between her legs had already ceasing any movement while the hand of her senpai was exploring her body before coming to stop inches away from her special place. She was going to voice her frustration when the hand suddenly slithers inside her panties and two fingers suddenly penetrate her core, causing the words on the tips of her tongue to melt into nothingness and a moan to leave her lips instead.

Chris’ fingers inside her were the real deal to Hibiki. When while using her own was pleasurable, there is no denying that her senpai’s was more experienced and able to pleasure her body even more efficiently. It would not be exaggerated that her senpai already knows her body better than herself when the finger inside her soppy cunt just brushes the right place at the right angle, causing her to scream in delight at having the special spot she was looking for earlier being found and pleasured that easily.

“Look at me Hibiki.” The sudden words from her partner cause Hibiki to comply while still moaning softly from the ministrations she was under. The image of a smiling Chris doing something to her she couldn’t really place but didn’t really mind at the same place.

“How does it feels?” Chris asks her, knowing full well the effects she has on her kouhai’s body. She wants Hibiki to know that the pleasure she was feeling was because of her, having that much control of her kouhai powerful body becoming a huge turn on to her own surprise.

“Oh, Chris. Please don’t stop,” Hibiki’s voice was needy when uttering those words.

“Don’t worry, I won’t, not until you make a bigger mess by cumming on my fingers,” she grins as she begins pistoning the girls, the louder moans as well as the walls squeezing her fingers telling her how close she was from her release.

“Here, now cum for me,” Chris says as she presses a bit more firmly her fingers to Hibiki’s g-spot. The scream she earns from the girl causes a wave of happiness to spread inside her body, loving the face her kouhai was making as the orgasm was tearing at her.

Hibiki’s was looking at her senpai as long as she could, the climax tearing inside her was more intense than the one she achieved earlier with her hands and was causing her mind to blur faster. She was unconsciously bucking her hips against the hand still buried in her vagina, chasing the remnant of the pleasure as her head was placed into the crook of her senpai’s neck.

Both of them stay like this for a moment, the silence interrupted by their lust-laded breathing and panting. Taking the opportunity to grasp what just happened. How from speaking to each other after one was masturbating, they have gone to hugging one another, grinding themselves using the other thigh and to one of them getting pleasured until orgasm.

There was no real explanation for either of them, while their moment in the shower after their mission was in the heat of the moment and at the request of one of them with the other agreeing. This time it was as if their body took over and simply move on their own with their mind having no choice but to follow.

Chris knew that whatever hole Hibiki and she dug themselves into just become deeper with what they did just now. And while she knows that she should put a stop at whatever is happening between them before it becomes something they can’t escape from. She at least wants to see a bit more of her kouhai before putting an end to it.

A spasm around her fingers reminds Chris that there were still deep inside the humid and warm core of her kouhai and that as much as she loves the sensation of the wall squeezing them, she should really take them back.

Feeling a bit mischievous, she proceeds to slowly withdraw her fingers from Hibiki’s pussy, prolonging the actions as much as she could while dragging them across her g-spot. Hibiki’s head leaning away from the place where it was resting as a low moan escapes her lips, her hazed eyes looking at her senpai in a way that makes her feel desired and body tingling under it.

Once her fingers left the coffin of Hibiki’s special place, Chris brought the hand covered with her kouhai’s nectar in front of them, parting the index and middle finger to show strands of fluid linking them. Chris could see Hibiki being mesmerized by the sight while, her, on the other hand, was remembering the taste of Hibiki’s juice. Fueled by the memory, both fingers quickly disappear inside Chris’ mouth to the mild surprise of Hibiki.

Chris closes her eyes as the savor of Hibiki’s nectar hit her taste bud, her tongue twirling around and between the fingers inside her mouth as she feasts on the ambrosia like juice, slurping and licking sounds could be heard, which Hibiki didn’t miss as she was watching her senpai licking and clearly enjoying herself on the fruit of the climax she gave her.

As the fingers exit Chris’ mouth with a wet sound, she was now licking the palm of her hand for any leftover, ignoring Hibiki’s gaze until an idea pops up in her mind at seeing the mouth of the younger girl slightly part open.

Gently seizing her kouhai’s chin. “Here, have a taste,” Chris says as her fingers found their new place inside Hibiki’s mouth as they were slowly slid inside. She didn’t move them around, just let them rest on the tongue of her kouhai as Hibiki was surprised by the sudden action before fully closing her lips on them and moving her tongue around and between the digits.

While Chris did say to ‘have a taste’, Hibiki was not sure which one she was talking about, as she begins to suck on the fingers inside her mouth, she could distinguish two flavors, one more present that the other that could only be Chris saliva and the other clearly fainter being the taste of her own juice.

The finger left Hibiki’s mouth too soon to her liking but seeing them being back inside her senpai’s make her shudder at seeing Chris enjoying the saliva in which they were covered.

When the fingers left Chris’ mouth for good and were wiped dry on the bedsheet, both girls were simply staring at each other, the remnant of the other saliva still lingering on their tongues as their eyes shifted to the other lips at the prospect of getting more.

Both girls close the distance before they could think more about it, they were craving the other taste and their minds were telling them to ‘just go for it’. Chris was cupping Hibiki’s face with her hands as they kiss. Tongues already diving into the other mouth the second their lips connect.

Their eyes were closed to fully relish in the act, muffled moan of pleasure were released as their tongues keep switching location between Hibiki’s mouth and Chris’, exchanging and mixing saliva as their tongues dived into each other mouth, exploring every nooks and cranny as if to mark them.

It was a first for Chris, she has never been so fixated on how someone tastes until now. She then remembers what happened a while ago, how she had come twice by just drinking Hibiki’s ejaculation with a third threatening her body.

On the other hand, Hibiki was doing her best to keep up with Chris ministrations, trying to imitate every movement of Chris’s tongue with obviously a lag. The kiss was just intoxicating, to the point her mind was spinning but she still didn’t want it to stop with how good it feels. She was even wondering if all kiss felt like that, she wouldn’t be able to tell since it’s was her first one.

As they lost themselves more in it, Chris manages to roll Hibiki fully on her back with her ending on top. The action was to permit her to try and see something. Both girls open their eyes at the same time, as if to be sure what was happening was real or not with someone else and it was at the moment that Chris begins her next action.

With their lips still locked with the other, Chris proceed to let flow down inside Hibiki’s mouth the total amount of their mixture she collected while Hibiki let it gather in hers. Thinking otherwise in the end, Chris decided to just save up a bit for herself before initiating the separation of their lock lips, a strand of saliva linked to their glossed lips stretching as the distance grow before it snaps by a lick of their tongues over their bottom lips.

Hibiki was panting hard, the surprising amount of both their saliva resting in her mouth was becoming a problem as she was not sure what to with it, the taste sure was amazing as her tongue was bathing in the mixture and she was tempted to swallow it but wasn’t sure. She was going to try to inform Chris about it, but to see her swallow in an audible gulp before she was looking at her expectably.

Understanding what was expected of her, Hibiki closes her mouth and proceed to swallow the mixture in small gulps, her body squirming in pleasure at the sensation of it traveling the length of her throat, rubbing her thigh together at the mini orgasm she was experiencing and her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she consumes the rest unconsciously.

Chris didn’t miss a second of it, from the moment her kouhai closed her mouth to see her eyes rolling to the back of her head in pure bliss as she was clearly enjoying as much as herself swallowing their shared spit. With this, Chris was secretly relieved to see Hibiki as hooked as she was herself by this strange fetish, especially when it never occurred to her during her time with Finé, maybe it’s really something with the both of them.

“Wow,” Hibiki let out breathlessly with her arms still around her senpai’s waist.

“Yeah… wow,” Chris says in turn as she let her body collapse on Hibiki and nudging her head into the crook of her neck and enjoying Hibiki’s warm body with the latter doing the same.

“Is kissing someone always like this?” Hibiki then asks.

Chris closes her eyes while snuggling a bit more against her kouhai, her bare chest pressing against the other as she answers. “Well, there are supposed to be less messy but… I would not really know myself at how a standard kiss should be. Though it was amazing, I didn’t expect you to be this skilled.”

Hibiki chuckles. “It really was, I didn’t expect that kissing would feel this good.”

The last few words prompt Chris to lift her weight from her kouhai to stare at her eyes. “Wait,” She begins, trying to puzzle the meaning of her kouhai’s words. “Are you telling it was your first kiss?” the happy nod Chris receives as answer was enough for her to look away and chastising herself for the new blunder she made. _‘Taking her first time was not enough, of course, I had to take her first kiss too!’_ She angrily thought before looking back at the taller girl and seeing the casual look on her face. “You don’t seem that bothered by it.”

Hibiki looks at the older girl quizzically. “About what? The kiss? Why should I? I could not have asked for a better experience and it was with someone I like and was experienced, so an easy win.”

Chris was stunned at her words, she always had put a big emphasis on those things. That they should be done with a person we really like and especially with its consent, since she had neither of those in the past. But it doesn’t seem to be the case for Hibiki, or rather, to know that **she** was a valid candidate for her was what surprised her the most and her heart just skipped a beat at the realization as a pleasant warmth begin to spread inside her.

“Should we try for a softer one?” She asks before her own mind had the time to realize what she was doing.

“A softer kiss? How does that work? Hibiki asks a bit eagerly.

“It’s just softer, slower, less tongue and far less saliva,” Chris lists.

“Okay, I want to try it,” Hibiki replies, trying to hide how eager she was, unsuccessfully.

Chris didn’t say anything, she leans her head back toward her kouhai. Their lips met this time as they close their eyes. Then mouths open up and tongues were back in the game meeting each other at the tip before open lips fell back in a lock lips. Their organs swirling around the other for a moment before Chris broke the kiss, strands of saliva linking tongues and lips to each other as both girls’ glassy eyes lock on the other.

The staring contest last for a few seconds before their lips smash against the other, the soft kiss was great but was missing something compared to their first one. They lost themselves in this wild kiss once more, saliva building and mixing with the other as they moan through the ordeal. The kiss lasting for what felt hours for them before separating, each with a share of the mixture before swallowing at the same time.

After this third kiss, both girls were panting while their arousals were through the roof and Chris decided to act on it. Still holding Hibiki’s face, Chris begins to kiss Hibiki on the corner of her lips then her temple before nibbling on her ear with the kouhai angling her head the right way to facilitate the act while panting.

Hibiki’ was shuddering in excitement at the ministrations of her senpai, biting her bottom lip as each kiss on her skin was setting her body aflame and wanting for more. Another one was placed on her lips following by a swift touch of the other tongue before the head was going downward, kissing her chin as Hibiki’s tongue move across her lip to lick the bit of spit left by her senpai.

If there was a domain in which, Chris was as much confident in her skills as in her study and the bow, it was certainly pleasuring women regardless of their age, well to be fair the women she was with never exceed five decades or below two… scratch that, she spent her time with a millennial woman and didn’t have any difficulties to make her scream.

Anyway, what Chris meant is that, finding what her partner like was now second nature to her. So when nibbling on the pulse point of Hibiki’s neck elicit a gasp followed by a moan, she automatically saves the information, the same when a kiss on her scar made the body underneath trembles and whimpers leaving the owner’s mouth.

Hibiki’s body and mind were melting. She didn’t know how and when but Chris already had made quick work of her bra, resuming her small trail of kisses and nibbles on her body as she felt she was already close to an upcoming release. She suddenly let a moan tore through her mouth as one of her nipples end up surrounded by something warm and humid. A quick glance shows her that Chris has sealed her mouth around it while her hands were fondling her bosom.

Her back suddenly arches at the sudden pleasure, hands leaving the contact with Chris back to grab a fistful of the bedsheet to keep her grounded. The nipple inside Chris’s mouth met her tongue as she flicked it repeatedly before swirling it around it, the other one was being pinched by a thumb and forefinger. Moaning, she felt herself coming undone, nearing her climax, before it came to an abrupt stop, the sound of a wet pop signaling her that Chris has just released her nipple from her mouth as well as the hand stop interacting with the other. Kissing resumes anew, from between her mound and slowly going south, her body still in a high state of arousal.

Chris knew exactly what she was doing, the orgasm she denied Hibiki was for selfish reasons, but it will also give her a better one than if she had climaxed just now. She continues her trail of kisses, letting her tongue out to dive in her kouhai bellybutton, earning another mewl of pleasure before keeping her path downward until finally meeting her goal; Hibiki’s panties drenched by her love juice causing Chris to lick her lips in anticipation and rubbing her thigh together.

Chris keeps caressing her kouhai’s toned and slender body, causing the latter to shiver in delight at the treatment until both hands rest on the waistband of the last defense to Hibiki’s core. A brief eye contact between the two girls, with the younger nodding in eagerness before the item was slowly pulled from its place, a thick strand of Hibiki nectar connected to the garment until it snaps as it was pulled away.

Chris throws the panties behind her, losing all interest in it now that the pair of lips she is lusting for were now exhibited in front of her, the sweet, potent scent of Hibiki reaching was infiltrating her mind and corrupting her, enticing her in getting closer and feasting at the source.

Hibiki was caught unprepared, but to be fair, even if she was, nothing would have changed as she felt something humid and warm was running from down to up her labia. She managed to hold back a moan from this action but was screaming in pleasure as soft lips closed around her clitoris and the tongue was playing with it, swaying and twirling around it before stopping.

She was clearly on the verge of cumming when the mouth releases her clit, panting heavily as she just needed a little push to go over. Then she felt Chris’ arm slide under her legs and her thighs being put on her senpai shoulder. She didn’t have the time to say a thing as Chris mouth was back on her, lapping her vaginal fluid as her voice let out moans again and feel that this time Chris will bring her to completion.

Chris’ tongue was hard at work running Hibiki’s folds, gathering the fluid she was craving so much since she got a taste of it. After swallowing for the umpteenth time the amount gathered in her mouth, Chris decides to burrow her way through Hibiki pussy with her tongue, performing various movements to map out every nooks and cranny of her kouhai and ingraining them in her minds what produce the best sounds to exit her kouhais lips.

Knowing that she has kept Hibiki on edge for a long time, she decided to reward her kouhai with a final curl of her tongue around her g-spot to reward her kouhai.

Hibiki’s eyes snap open before rolling back as Chris finally allowed her to reach her peak, her back arching before being forcefully brought back on the bed by the hands on her stomach for her senpai’s mouth to receive the kouhai release.

There was no doubt by now, Chris absolutely loves Hibiki’s taste. Whether it is her saliva or love nectar, she was completely hooked to it as it floods her oral cavity. She finally retracts her tongue from inside Hibiki, gives a small peck on her clitoris before swallowing, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the third hand-free orgasm of today assault her body, her panties now closer to violet than mauve as her own fluid sips through it and onto the bed.

Both girls were out of breath after their respective climax. Chris was resting her head on her partner belly feeling its movements at each respiration while Hibiki was pretty much unresponsive, her climax had stolen every thought possible as she was slowly coming down.

But Chris had already her second wind and wanted another serving of Hibiki’s nectar. She crawled back down between her kouhai’s legs, put them once more on her shoulder before diving her tongue back in Hibiki’s core.

The action jolts Hibiki back from wherever realm her mind where from her high as she begins to moan anew as the tongue diving into her was reigniting the pleasure. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, her body was robbed of its strength and she could only writhe and squirm in pleasure until the next one occur.

Eyes rolling back in pleasure once more as waves of pleasures crash over her body, she lost connection to the world for a moment. When she came back to herself, it was by a pair of lips on hers and something flowing in her mouth in which she swallowed instinctively by this point. Even with her muddle state of mind, Hibiki was able to tell that Chris was feeding her own fluid she just gathered from her climax.

After gulping her own release, the kiss last until Hibiki was able to respond to it, each girl’s moans were swallowed by the other until they inevitably part away, strands of saliva linking them as they pant heavily.

Seeing the look of utter bliss albeit tired on her kouhai face and feeling particularly content about being the one responsible, Chris simply lays on her, her generous mound pressing against smaller ones as both girls hug each other, slowly coming down from the pleasure.

Both girls didn’t say anything for a moment. Eyes shut as they relish in the body temperature of the other while their breathing became evenly.

“That’s was incredible Chris, is sex always supposed to feel this good?”

“That depends. Like pretty much anything, there are good and bad experiences. Happy to know I was in the good,” Chris replies.

Hibiki suddenly shifts their original position, ending with Chris on her back and the kouhai on top. “Are you kidding Chris!? Your hands were roaming my body and pleasuring me as if you already knew everything about it. I would call what I reach on my own ‘good’, but this, that was beyond good, Chris,” Hibiki declares.

“That’s only because you were experiencing something new and I was your first experience. You could possibly find someone better,” the older girl counters, her eyes drifting down the other chest for a second before looking up to her face realizing what she was doing.

This reply earns a shaking of head from the kouhai. “I don’t think anyone would be fine with my condition as much as you were.” Her demeanor shifts from serious to shy and sheepish as she forms her new request. “So could I possibly bother you again with it next time?”

Chris was thinking hard about it, especially what their relationship could turn into because of this. She already planned for them to not go further after fingering Hibiki earlier to end up in the wildest lock lips she ever indulges herself in and then between her kouhai legs, eating her out like she never did before. She honestly never expected to miss the intimate contact of someone else naked body against her own this much. After all, while the last person she was intimate with was Finé, the connection between her and the millennia-old woman was nothing compared to what she just had with Hibiki.

Chris tried to think of **anything** to refuse the younger girl’s request, but a simple glance at the girl’s almost pleading look was enough to clean her mind blank. “Fine we can,” she reluctantly says, thinking that, in the end, she was just helping her kouhai in her moments of need and has to be careful not doing more than that. “But that’s stay between us,” she mentions just in case.

Hibiki didn’t focus on the last part her senpai utters, the moment she agreed, Hibiki has her back fully straightened as she was straddling Chris’ hips, her arms thrown above her as she shouts a happy ‘Yeahhh’.

At the sudden movement, Chris’ eyes were glued to the bouncing mound of Hibiki and roaming downward, to her toned stomach showing barely formed six-packs and to the small patch of hair above her pussy where fluid was dripping across her inner thigh. . She didn’t have time to look more at it as Hibiki was now hugging her and snuggling her head into the crook of her neck once more. “Thank Chris!”

Chris didn’t know what to do with her hands at first until settling them around her kouhai back and as the moment was lasting longer, forming lazy circles on the other back, earning purring from the taller girl. The silence of the room as well as the intimate contact with the other luring both girls to sleep.

“Chris?” Hibiki calls in which Chris responds with a soft ‘hmmm’. “I realize that I was the only one feeling good, shouldn’t I… return the favor?”

The question receives a rather dismissive answer albeit the voice was still soft. “You don’t need to.”

“You’re sure? I feel bad to have been the only cumming.”

“Well,” Chris begins a bit hesitantly. “You actually made me experience the best hand free orgasms I never have in my life, so you were not the only cumming.”

“Hand free orgasm? What’s that?” Hibiki asks confusedly.

“That’s…” Chris was about to explain before doing a double-take. “How much do you know about sex?”

Cocking her head to the side in their current position, Hibiki answers. “Basically what they taught us in school… Why?”

“Any research on your own?” Chris follows, before sighing as the answer from her kouhai was a shake of her head. “Seriously…So you can literally grow a dick but didn’t think to make any real research on sex or masturbation?” she asks a bit exasperated.

“Well… I tried once but I clearly came to the realization that looking up lewd stuff is pretty embarrassing… Also, I don’t seem to have the privacy for doing so, sooo…” the voice was getting lower and lower as Hibiki tried to explain.

It causes Chris to groan softly, knowing full well that’s the girl is hardly to get any privacy on her own. “Listen, I could probably give you an explication on everything but, ultimately it would be far better if you do your own research, you talked about returning the favor but you would have no clue about what to do, right?”

Hibiki could only pout adorably. “You’re right.”

Seeing the pout, Chris somehow instinctively kiss the younger girl on the temple and stroking her hair before saying softly. “I know I am. And about privacy, the restroom is the best place you could ask for you to use your phone. Or in the middle of the night when your roommate is asleep.”

Hibiki absently nods at her senpai’s words until something clicks inside her mind. “Wait! What time is it?

“Well from the look outside, I would say noon,” Chris announces after looking outside and seeing the sun was going down.

Hibiki looks in turn outside and it didn’t calm her one bit. “My phone, where is my phone?” she asks still panicking.

“I know that your stuff are on the ground right now.”

She was now crawling on the bed to get out, exposing her butt to Chris, with the latter unable to not let out a compliment through her lips as well as be equally surprises that she has the stamina to move so early.

“It is not here!” she grumbles in frustration before adding. “It should be in my pockets but I don’t even remember dressing up in the first place.”

“Then uses mine to ring you up, it should be in my skirt pocket.”

A bit of rummaging later before Hibiki talk once more. “It’s not.” The negative answer earns a confused look from the older girl.

Both girls were scrabbling their brains to understand where their phones could until they both let out a synched ‘Ah!’ as they lock eyes with the other.

Chris was the first one to voice their realization. “Upper shelve of the locker?” she asks her kouhai, with the latter answering with a shy nod. “Then you better go straight home, she obviously tried to call you at least once… if you’re lucky.”

“Yeah,” Hibiki agree in a low voice. Both girls know very well how, Kohinata Miku, Hibiki’s childhood friend is prone to worrying when her childhood friend is concerned and a missed call can easily become something big. So Hibiki was moving as fast as she could when putting her uniform on until confronted with a particular problem. “Uhhh… Chris?”

“What is it?” Chris asks as she gets closer until sitting on the edge of the bed. Hibiki was attracting her attention to the item held in her hand. It was Hibiki’s panties, the salmon pink underwear was a far darker shade than originally with how drenched it was from her owner’s fluids. “Well, you did cum in them a few times before I took them off,” Chris says with a small grin.

“Come on, Chris. I can’t wear them to go home and even less going home without one.” Hibiki whines.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh at her kouhai’s antic before composing herself seeing her annoyed look on her face. “Just use one of mine, I should have some plain one in my drawer.”

Hibiki’s face brightens before bolting for the drawer and rummaging for what Chris guess is anything but panties to wear in which she had to remind her of her original goal and a promise to let her look inside as much as she wants next time since it would obviously happen.

With her objective back in mind, Hibiki rummages a bit more inside the drawer, setting her sight on a plain redone she proudly shows to her senpai before putting her own and giggling to herself after doing so.

“Dummy,” Chris calls out to her after rolling her eyes at seeing her kouhai giggling like an idiot over panties.

Hibiki giggles some more. “But you don’t hate it?” She whispers as she came closer to the older girl, putting a knee on the bed before kissing her. The kiss was nothing like the raw passionate and full of tongue than the previous one, this one was gentler, softer. It was more like one shared between two lovers than one simply fueled by lust.

The kiss lasts for a moment, the two girls’ lips never leaving the others as they keep meeting in a slow sensual kiss as if to assert their feelings for the other. They then part away, eyes drifting open as they look at one another until mild shock settles on each other face before Hibiki scrabbled away while apologizing in panic. “I’m sorry Chris, I should not have done that.”

Chris has her fingers on her lips, the sensation of soft lips still lingering on hers before composing herself and shaking her head. She then looks at her still panicking kouhai. “Don’t worry, it’s no big deal. We did worse after all,” she lies through her teeth, knowing full well that if she didn’t take control over the situation and prevent things like that from happening in the future. Their relationship will be screwed beyond repair.

Hibiki lets out a relieved sigh, she didn’t really want to do that but somehow felt enticed to. While she didn’t regret it, she also knew it was something she should not have done. And making her relationship with Chris weirder or making her mad is the last thing she wants especially after getting her help for the foreseeable future.

“Then, I better get going,” She says, deciding to leave before doing something wrong.

Chris calls out to her before she exits the room. “I don’t think you want to tell your roommate about what we were up to while she was worried about you,” she begins before following. “So, you will say to her that you were nodding off and fell asleep after the mission, then you woke up at my place. I was equally tired and in bringing you in we forgot our phones at HQ. Then you rush home when you noticed it and how late it was.”

“Wouldn’t that be somehow lying,” Hibiki confusedly asks.

Lifting an eyebrow, Chris counters. “Well, if you’re not happy with it. You could always tell her the full truth, that I was milking you in the showers until you pass out, then, when waking up in my bed you masturbate with me still sleeping at your side and finally had some more sex, with me going down on you.”

A pregnant silence fills the room as Hibiki was working out the truth before letting out a resigned sigh, “I will stick with the first one. Fell asleep after the mission, wake up here and then going home seeing how late it was.”

“Good enough, and clearly more believable than you and I having mind-blowing sex,” Chris delivers with a grin.

Hibiki chuckles while shaking her head before saying with a smile. “See you tomorrow, Chris.”

“Yeah. Also, look up ‘Friends with Benefits’ when you can.”

“‘Friends with Benefits’?” Hibiki confirms before nodding. “Ok, will do, see ya, Chris.”

Chris watches her kouhai leave the room until she heard the entrance door opens and closes. After a moment she let her back hits the bed and put an arm to cover her eyes. She could feel the wet bedsheets against her back as well as her own underwear she never bothers to take off, being a reminder that today’s events were not a dream.

She stays in this position a moment longer, just basking in the silence of the room until the growling of her stomach broke it. “I should eat something first,” she mutters to herself as she gets off of the bed, taking a moment to stretches herself. “Maybe I should take a bath first,” she ponders before throwing a glance at the poor state of her bed and then huffing. “Humph! She was the one responsible for most of the mess, but I’m the one who has to change the change them.

Another growl from her stomach settles her on her priority. “Yeah, eating first,” she announces, finally taking off her panties and letting it drop beside her kouhai’s before heading out of her bedroom, more than grateful to have any roommate and being able to walk in her home naked.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiki got home to a worried Miku.
> 
> On the other side, Chris was deciding on what she wants.

**Hibiki and Miku dorm’s room**

Miku was extremely worried, Hibiki’s mission should have ended **hours** ago, but there are still no signs of her. She expected to, at least received a message saying she was doing some supplementary stuff or even just training a bit but nothing.

Even worse, she tried to call her directly, but the phone kept ringing in the void, a call to HQ told her that both Hibiki and Chris had left a long time ago, so she tried to call the senpai, but same result, phone ringing unheeded.

But her panic was through the roof when an agent knocked at the door asking for her friend, in which she couldn’t even answer where she was and thus was given her phone, saying it was brought by another agent who found it in the bathroom lockers alongside Chris’.

Hibiki’s phone was in her hands, the unanswered calls on display. Despite knowing the answer, she still asked the agent about her childhood friend. It only caused the agent to worry as well and worsening hers in the process. The woman finally said that she will see with HQ to put together a team to look for her and possibly Chris if she is not at her home.

It has only been five minutes and Miku was growing restless at not knowing where her Hibiki was.

The sound of the door opening distracts her from her own thought, clearly for the better, until the voice she was yearning for all-day reaches her ears.

“I’m home,” Hibiki says a bit apprehensive as she slowly opens the door. She has met the agent on her way home, discovered that she came here to bring Hibiki’s phone but after seeing she was not there and that Miku was worry about where she was, she was about to contact HQ for a search team.

Hibiki ended telling the lie that Chris advised her to tell, fumbling a bit on some words but the agent didn’t seem to pick on it and just accepting by nodding. Whether or not she believed her was not that important and even she ended up asking Chris about it. Hibiki knew her senpai would cover for her, she may be a bit annoyed about it though.

So when she got home after worrying her friend all day. Hibiki was not surprised to being pull into a hug the moment she set her feet inside and didn’t even have the time to take off her shoes.

“Hibiki! Where were you?” Her worried friend says to her in panic as the embrace was getting tighter before following. “I call you several times but you never picked up. And then someone just came to give me your phone and-”

Hibiki cuts her friend off by hugging her friend back as tightly as could allow herself. “Sorry Miku,” she begins softly while stroking her roommate’s hair. “I was more tired than I thought, fell asleep in the changing room and wake up at Chris’ place. We forgot our phones at HQ so I didn’t get your calls,” she recites the white lie without fumbling this time, allowing herself the small victory despite feeling a bit bad for hiding another thing from her best friend. She was already hiding the fact that she often grows a dick for the past year and a half and now she was adding having her first time with Chris as well as the promise to coming to her from now on.

Miku didn’t register Hibiki’s word, too busy to relish in the hug and warmth that her childhood friend was providing, nuzzling her nose in the crook of Hibiki’s neck and taking a deep breath of her friend natural scent. An unfamiliar smell mixed in it flooding her nostril caused her to pause and leaning back. “You smell weird Hibiki, did the mission was in some strange place?” she asks, taking another whiff but giving up after being unable to determine what the strangely familiar added scent was.

“Huh?” Hibiki pulls herself further from her friend, taken aback at the question and quickly brings an arm under her nose not smelling anything particular until a faint one reaches her nose before widening her eyes in realization. “Uhhh… Yeah, Chris and I end up mixed into a strange situation, I will take a bath right away,” she utters awkwardly and with panic, taking off her shoes and running around the room to grab a change of clothes, desperately trying to hide her blushing face from her friend.

“Then, I will take one with you,” Miku says as she begins to move around as well, not wanting to miss on the opportunity to bath together with Hibiki while internally debating into taking another change of clothes or her pajama.

Hibiki didn’t saw any issue at first, they already had countless baths with the other until now to be a common occurrence. But she takes a double-take before she voices what was originally a positive answer. “Sorry, Miku! I will take this one alone.” Hibiki quickly says before bolting inside the bathroom and locking the door.

Miku could only stare at the closed door dumbfounded. “Did she just locks the door?” She asks herself before putting back her change of clothes and walking toward the kitchen to cook dinner. She already gathered by her friend’s behavior that she was lying or at least hiding something. She didn’t miss the heavy blush either and could only think that the ‘strange situation’ Hibiki was talking about was really embarrassing. In the end, she could only hope that Hibiki just wanted some time alone and would talk about whatever had happened later.

It’s when she was taking out the rice cooker and setting it on the counter that Miku came to another realization before frowning. “Since when does Hibiki call Chris without honorific?” she mutters to herself while looking at the locked door.

Inside the bathroom, Hibiki was already below the stream of water, scrubbing her skin in hope to get rid of the naughty scent caused by grinding her body against Chris when she was losing her mind to pleasure. She honestly couldn’t believe herself, she didn’t even go past the entrance that she already had two close calls. While pulling herself from the hug she didn’t ask was beyond her control, almost agreeing into taking a bath together would have been completely stupid. There was no way to explain the red panties that she was wearing without talking about the fate of the previous one, ruined by the amount of fluid from her leaking vagina caused by her arousal and orgasms.

Hibiki shakes her head at the thought, focusing on cleaning herself. She felt a pang of guilt during the act, as if cleaning her body of the combined scent was somehow denying what Chris and she did moments ago. She shakes her head once more, convincing herself that it was necessary to not alert Miku and that’s next time she could relish in their shared scent seems to appease her own heart as she could feel the pang lessened.

Her mind a bit more at ease, Hibiki finishes washing every part of her body before moving to the bathtub, entering it as she lets out a pleasurable sigh as her body was now soaking in the hot water. Hibiki let her mind drifts as she leans against the end of the bathtub.

The raw passion she experienced by Chris’ end until she passed out in the shower and then the gentler and still highly pleasurable moment in her bed after waking up. Chris was just beyond amazing, the way she touched her as if she knew her own body better than herself, finding weak spots that she wasn’t even aware she had before bringing her to mind-shattering orgasms that left her like a pile of goo.

_‘There is also the kiss,’_ Hibiki thought as she touches her lips with the fingers of her hand. Her first kiss, she never had put any thought in it, thinking it would happen when it would be meant to be, even thought that it would be with Miku. But like her first sexual experience with a partner, it was with Chris as well. And it was incredible, it was like electricity running through her body before melting in the moment, the taste of her senpai’s saliva was the best drink she ever had and she didn’t want to stop, Chris neither she guessed with how long it was.

She was hooked to her senpai lips. Even when Chris feed her her own release, it was only an afterthought. The combination of Chris’ body temperature below average against her own as well these lips against her own made her comply to act without thinking.

Hibiki was so lost in reminiscing the previous event that she didn’t notice that one of her hands has found its way between her legs and caressing the labia causing her to gasp in pleasure before she quickly covers her mouth with a hand.

_‘I shouldn’t do that, not here,’_ she thought, trying to fight the state of arousal she found herself in after thinking too much about what happened between Chris and her. She usually wouldn’t have much trouble doing it, as the cock she occasionally grows would be her way to deal with it, but now that she has been introduced to other ways of pleasuring herself without relying on the additional organ, surrendering to it and bringing herself to yet another climax of the day seems a better idea than dealing with the frustration.

Her mind made up once more, she closes her eyes as she inserts the index or forefinger inside her core. Her head throwing backward as a loud moan threaten to leave her lips and alerting her dorm mate of what she was doing.

Unfortunately, the thought of Miku discovering what she is up to in the bath wasn’t enough against her newfound sexual desire. Chris did a too good job into making her experience what is at the end of the road to ignore her state of horniness.

Now that she was masturbating without the usual penis taking her focus for the second time of this day, she remembers the question that she wanted to ask Chris, the one she couldn’t recall because of the thigh between her legs pleasuring her at the moment.

Chris found the special spot inside in a matter of seconds while she couldn’t even brush it by accident earlier. It was frustrating because she knows how good it felt when her senpai came across it and repeal abused it to make her come.

She tried to focus on the sensation at the time as her fingers were still inside her, moving them in a come in and out motion, in a scissoring motion when deep inside her and sometimes moving them around to get the idea of how wide her inside could stretch.

It was during one of those random movements that a peak of pleasure assault her, causing her to let out a quite loud moan, thankfully the hand covering her mouth muffles most of it but still personally found it louder than she would have wanted.

Anyway, the random pattern of movement she was doing manage to get a rough location of what she was looking for, a telltale from her first time where even with two hands she didn’t get anything.

Now with the slower movements, Hibiki moves her finger around the area, putting all her focus on the action to not miss even if she only **graze** the spot.

A brief moment later and when beginning to lose patience as well as thinking that it was maybe just a fluke that she felt it, the same peak of pleasure than earlier assault. Not wanting to lose it this time she quickly compile up to mind all the information she need; which fingers were touching it, the location inside, how deep she was and the angle. The whole thing was done while her fingers keep brushing it as to not lose the special spot.

Once the information ingrains in her brain with an efficiency she will found were far greater than any moment during her study of even training. Hibiki allows herself to sink further into the pleasure, moans managing to filter through the fingers covering her lips and reaching her ears more clearly.

She was close, really close, close to the point of cumming with just another push. And she found it, the memory of Chris between her legs, using her expert tongue to yet another realm of pleasure. The memory combined with her fingers curling upward to push more firmly on the special spot as well as her thumb touching her clitoris send her over the edge in one of her strongest orgasms.

She was not even sure if the hand covering her mouth was still doing its job as her eyes roll to the back of her head as it leans against the edge of the bathtub, riding the powerful orgasm for several seconds even minutes.

“Hibiki, is everything okay inside? You’ve been inside for a while now.”

The voice of Miku is what snapped her out of her trance. “Uh… Yeah,” she first answers, her mind still blurry from pleasure. “I just nodded off a bit. I will be out soon.” Hibiki adds as her mind was getting clearer with each passing moment.

“Dinner is ready, so don’t take too long. I will wait for you.”

“Alright, thank Miku,” She answers, waiting a moment before sinking into the bath with the water up to below her nose. It was lukewarm, a good temperature for her now usual hotter body. That thought leads her back to thinking about how good it felt to just hugging Chris’ voluptuous body, how the cool body was what she could call a perfect match against her own warm one.

“I wonder what Chris is having for dinner,” she mutters randomly, wondering what the older was up to since she left.

* * *

**Chris’ apartment**

“Ahhh…” Chris let out a dragged moan as she stretches her arms above her hand while soaking in her bath before letting them rest on the edge of the bathtub. The water reaching her torso, letting the top of her chest floating like two islets.

She has been hungrier than she had originally thought she was, finding herself making trips forth and back between the kitchen and the couch with a new cup-ramen in hand until she was patting her belly and letting out a burb after finishing the third one.

But, when she thought about it, it was not a real surprise. After all, if she had to sum up her day, it would be; a mission with her eldest kouhai, sex in the bathroom, going home to sleep of her newfound drowsiness and then waking up, which led to having more sex with Hibiki. Basically spending hours without eating anything but keeping physical activities. And no matter how delicious Hibiki’s saliva and fluid were, there were certainly not as filling as proper food was… a shame.

On this note, she was more than glad to have the foresight to always keeping a dozen instant cup-ramen in her cupboards in case she needs something fast, easy to make and filling when in no mood or state to cook.

Now here she was, completely relaxed in her bath, her mind still plagued by the image of a certain kouhai as well as the situation she put herself in and how she should properly deal with it.

She honestly didn’t understand herself, it was supposed to be a one-time thingy, nothing more. Hibiki asked for her help, sexual in nature sure, but still help. And being the only one around **and** fairly curious about what her kouhai had between her legs, she agreed.

And damn, she has been in for a spin, her curiosity evolved into challenging herself against this organ and making sure to make it going soft by all mean, upping her skills a bit each time it kept standing, ultimately leading to making Hibiki cum consecutively and achieving two orgasms of her own by just swallowing Hibiki’s discharge and load. She can still remember the sensation of the cock so deep inside her throat, throbbing and pulsing as the semen was running the length of it before being deposited directly inside her stomach. Also, the potency of the load when it was in her mouth, how thick it was that she could actually **chew** it and losing herself when the swarm fluid traveling her esophagus caused her body to orgasm.

If everything would have unfolded like it was supposed to be, it would have been the end at this moment. But no, she was still high from the ordeal, to the point she took care of Hibiki until bringing her to her place and sleeping in the same bed to suddenly waking up to the hottest thing she ever saw in a long time; Hibiki masturbating on her bed with her mere inch away from her.

Arousal had already taken over as she intruded in the climax of her kouhai, the look of bliss on Hibiki’s face as her eyes were losing focus fueling her own even more but managing to get a hold of it long not enough to get the answers she wanted first. Learning that she basically took her kouhai first time, denying herself that she didn’t since her pussy was far away from the cock wouldn’t work.

In the end, both end up getting aroused by the other, grinding on the other thigh for pleasure, before Chris took the lead. Fingering her kouhai to orgasm before engaging herself in what she could only call a newly discovered fetish of her. Hibiki tastes divine, she simply couldn’t get enough of it to the point she even involved Hibiki in the act, leading to taking the younger girl’s first kiss. A kiss like any other she had until now, full of spit as the mixture was moving from one mouth to the other before being swallowed by both more than one time.

But it somehow was still not enough for herself, she wanted even more. And Chris didn’t hesitate to go for it, make love to Hibiki in the process, committing every piece of information of her kouhai body’s in mind; where she should kiss, where to caress, which angle her fingers or tongue should go inside the pussy to produce the best scream out of the taller girl.

“I’m done for,” Chris mutters to herself in frustration. She was right, it has been more than a year that she has gone without the intimate contact of someone naked body against her own, a dry spell that she managed by relying on toys to satisfy herself when all she wanted was the physical contact of someone else. Finé might have been evil, but she was at least sexually satisfied with her, even with kinky stuff she sometimes had to do for the millennial woman.

Now she was in an all-girls school, girls in all kinds of shape around her, but who are far too pure to her liking to be corrupted by her in such way. And she would rather not be known through all school as the third year fucking other students for the rest of the year. It honestly why being around Hibiki could be torture, the girl knows no boundary, zero notion of physical space as she hugs people left and right, which is good and cute. But she is **not** the one to have to deal with the arousal caused in the restroom later or at home.

But well, this time is now over. With all this, being Hibiki’s first and failing into making her take into account that other people better than her exist to her kouhai, she was now on the way to a ‘Friend with Benefit’ relationship with her, one that could possibly last very long if she plays her cards right, which she plans on it.

“There is no way I can let this opportunity slip through my fingers. Prepare yourself Hibiki, I will make sure getting what I want with your body and making sure you can’t escape from me afterward,” Chris announces, pumping a fist in the air, throwing water and smirking confidently at the promises she made to herself, unaware that she was being influenced into making this decision.

* * *

Hibiki had just brought her chopsticks with rice to her mouth when she felt a shiver running through her spin, causing her to look frantically look around the room to find where the sense of danger was coming from.

“Are you alright, Hibiki?” Miku asks worriedly, a bowl of white rice and chopsticks in each hand as she was watching her childhood sudden behavior.

“I just felt a shiver right now, the kind that’s telling me something is going to happen to me in the future,” Hibiki shares with her friend.

Miku stares at Hibiki with a blank look on her face before replying. “Well, it’s obvious.”

“Huh? It is?” Hibiki asks confused.

“Today was your last day to complete your summer homework, which you still didn’t.”

“Ah…” Hibiki let out in realization, eating having left her mind to focus on how much she could do before needing to go to bed.

“You better resign yourself and hoping that sensei will extend the deadline for you,” she adds before resuming eating.

Hibiki could only let out a resigned sigh, knowing that Miku was right. She had already asked for help two weeks ago to finish them before the start of the new term to be swarmed by missions across the world seconds later and promising to finish both; mission and assignment in time. While she finished the missions, she can’t say the same with her assignment. And with the emergence of the Bavarian Illuminati as well as dealing with her personal problem after each mission, her personal time to do them was growing shorter and shorter, to the point that she really think that she would spend her birthday doing them. While she can now expect that with Chris’ help, the time she will spend dealing with it would be shorter, it would mean nothing if she ends up passing out from pleasure.

After finishing dinner Hibiki managed to spare some time to do as much homework as she could, while it was impossible to finish them, she could at least decrease the amount to do later in doing so. Especially that now her schedule is as uncertain as ever and with only two weeks until her birthday.

Now both she and her friend were in bed, with Hibiki facing the faraway wall from the room with Miku hugging her from behind already sleeping. Hibiki on the other hand was still awake and was using her phone to do some research, beginning from the ‘Friend with Benefit’ she was asked earlier before shifting to other subjects, particularly on sex stuff after Chris mentioned on ignorant she was on the matter despite having both sexual organs.

When her brain was beginning to saturate from all the information, her face redder than anything else and was beginning to picture everything she was reading being done to her by Chris, she decided it was a good moment to stop and sleep. At least try, her research made her horny and with Miku clinging to her, she refuses to indulge herself like she did when Chris was asleep. Her phone vibrates in her hands signaling her of a text message.

_Chris-chan - > Not sure you will still be awake but Good night, Hibiki._

The unexpected simple message caused a warmth to spread inside Hibiki followed by a silly smile on her face. After coming back from the wave of happiness that assaulted her, Hibiki quickly writes her reply before changing the display name from ‘Chris-chan’ to simply ‘Chris’.

Once done, she settles her phone aside and closes her eyes, the raging fire inside her had been slain by a simple message and she has no doubt that she would have a nice sleep this night.

* * *

**Chris’ apartment - Bedroom**

Chris had been awake for a while now as well, while she had changed the sheets from her bed, she had failed to also open the window to vent the piece, causing her to be hit full force with the scent of what she has done to Hibiki earlier today.

She had thought that it wouldn’t be a big deal, after all, it would not be the first time she would sleep with this ambient smell, but she overestimated herself on it. So she had to busy her mind with something until her nose either get used to it or cease to function. She decided to think about her newfound relationship with Hibiki once more, how she should behave around her kouhai in public without revealing the change in their relationship to the others as well as how when there would be alone.

After all, now that she had set her eyes on Hibiki, she would probably have to face the childhood friend head-on. In the end, she decided to obverse the behavior of those two a bit closer, seeing if it was just friendship, really **close** friendship or if romantic feelings are involved in it. And in the case of the latter, pondering over if being sexually satisfied was more important than letting a chance to both of them to date each other and be happy.

As she was fiddling with her phone, she had gotten it back while eating dinner and had to throws something on herself as to not greet the agent butt naked, she came across her contact list with ‘Dummy’ at the top of the list. Not sitting well with herself for some reason, she quickly changes the display name for ‘Hibiki’ with a smile on her face.

She contemplates the name for a long time, the name of the person who changed her life for the better repeatedly. But this time with a chance for her to give back as much as she received. She decided to send her a simple text as the first step toward their new relationship dynamic before losing herself in her thought on how to conquer her kouhai.

Her phone then vibrates, distracting her from her thoughts.

_Hibiki - > Sleep well, Chris._

The simple reply caused her heart to burst in happiness for some reason. She felt rather giddy now and couldn’t wait to see her kouhai tomorrow.

She then switches off the light from her nightstand before closing her eyes, easily falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Truth Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of the Entrance Ceremony, Chris and Hibiki talked about their current situation and what they expect from their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be the last tame one plot-related chapter.
> 
> Next will be more smut and less talking... I think.

**September 1 st, 2044 – Lydian Academy**

**_(OST - Lydian hymn)_ **

Today was the Entry Ceremony. All students were currently in the school’s gymnasium still wearing the summer uniform and singing the school’s hymn signaling the beginning of the second semester.

During their singing, Hibiki and Chris got their first look at the other. Managing to lock eyes with the other, unable to look away for some reason, a strange attraction linking them as singing was forgotten to both until a classmate nudges both girls out from their trances.

After the ceremony, things go pretty smoothly. Aside from the fact that Hibiki didn’t manage to finish her summer’s homework but got some supplementary time to finish and submit them.

When the two met the other, it was well during lunch break. Chris just finished washing her hands after using the restroom when Hibiki walked in.

Both froze upon seeing the other, the door shutting itself behind the taller girl. It was their first time seeing the other this close since they indulge themselves in the other the day before, or rather since Chris made of Hibiki a moaning mess by forcing her to undergo orgasms after orgasms for her first time before mentioning a friend with benefits relationship to the younger girl.

And while yesterday she was adamant in doing everything she could to make her kouhai hers. Chris also didn’t want to achieve it without letting a chance for Hibiki to back out from their conversation and verbal promises made while still being high on the pleasure they had beforehand, pillow talks aren’t the best moments to make important decisions, after all.

Well, it was **what** Chris was saying to herself on the surface at least. Because deep down, what she wants is Hibiki for herself, the carnal pleasure of having someone in her bed and indulging herself in the depravity of the sexual act after so long made her impossible for her to revert to the use of sex toys alone. It initially took her **months** to adapt from having casual sex with Finé to nothing, the toys doing a poor job compared to a living body but still managing to keep her head straight most of the time. There is also the compatibility of their bodies, just the memory of holding Hibiki’s naked form in her arm is enough to working her out and feeling her panties dampening.

Even right now, with the newfound object of her desire in front of her, Chris just wants to kiss the living out of her kouhai, swapping and swallowing the delicious fluid she has come to love. She never felt like that for someone, hell, her feelings for Finé can’t even compare to how much her own body desire to have the Gungnir wielder against her. And the more she thinks about it, the less she wants to give a chance to Hibiki to back off from what was said yesterday.

But she has to, best case Hibiki is still willing and she would have plenty of opportunities to mold her kouhai, otherwise, she would have to be more forceful into getting what she wants, either way, she doesn’t want to give up on Hibiki, and certainly would not.

While Chris had her inner battle, Hibiki was also having her own. She has been pondering over the ‘Friend with Benefit’ that she looked up on Chris’ words and now, she was wondering if it was what Chris was seeking for them; two people having casual sex with the other or if it was just to put a name on it without much caring about the meaning and it would be restrained to only when she would need help with the cock that would grow after the adrenaline of the missions would settle.

If she thinks about yesterday, the former would be what happened in bed and the latter what happened in the showers. While both were extremely pleasurable, albeit partial memories of the first, the second was definitely better, the kisses and hugs were clearly, acts that she enjoyed and that she felt like she was connecting with Chris on a different level. Also, the simple thought of having Chris doing these intimate things to her willingly made her unbelievably happy at being the only one to receive this treatment.

What happened this morning was troubling her as well. When she woke up to a rather unpleasant warmth by her side, it took a bit of time until she realized that she was complaining about her usual sleeping arrangement with her childhood friend Miku. She has been mortified by how just a day intimately hugging Chris and snuggling against her was enough for her body to almost rejecting the warmth it had knowns for years. And the worst is that no matter how she would like to convince herself otherwise, Chris’ cooler body was making her the perfect bedmate and that she would like nothing more than hugging her senpai right here right now just to feel her against her.

But she manages to reign on her desire before breaking the silence. “I wanted to talk about our arrangement,” Hibiki says, distracting herself by voicing her main concern after her researches.

Chris involuntary tensed a bit before forcing herself to relax. _‘She just wants to ask something, doesn’t mean she wants to call things off… yet,’_ she thinks as she leans against the counter where the sinks were and crossing her arm below her chest. “What about it?” She asks without showing any emotion.

Hibiki didn’t miss the slight bounce of her senpai’s large chest when she crossed her arms, but quickly shakes her head, self-conscious about checking out her senpai at each opportunity. “I looked up the term like you asked me, but I wanted to know if we’re using the natural meaning of it or if we are just applying it to us?” She asks.

Chris allows herself a ‘CHOSSEI!!!’ internally, glad that Hibiki was in fact troubled by this rather than what she had originally feared. She lets out a sigh of relief that she manages to disguise as one of annoyance before looking straight at her kouhai. “What do you mean by this?” she asks despite knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Hibiki’s mouth.

“Well, we had s-sex two times,” Hibiki stutters to her own surprise and blushing before getting a hold on herself and resuming. “The two times fall under what a ‘Friend with Benefit’ explained but since we agreed to just do it when I had my… problem. Does that mean that the other occasions like we did the second time are off?”

Chris simply closes her eyes after listening to Hibiki, allowing herself another happy squeal internally before opening her mouth. “Would you like those moments as well?” she asks after opening her eyes and tilting her head to the side quizzically.

“Huh?” Hibiki lets out dumbly.

Letting out another sigh, she follows. “In those types of relationships, both parties usually set out boundaries between them. Th-”

“Basically a set of rules to not cross as to avoid future complications or just based on likes and dislikes,” Hibiki cuts out Chris mid-sentence and finishing the explanation with an eager smile.

Chris allows herself to smile back at the interruption, acknowledging the answer given by Hibiki before she could say it. “Right… What happened yesterday was on the spur of the moment with me taking the lead without asking much about how you felt about it. So anything you want to say? As the inexperienced one, you should be the one setting the limits on what you want. Or we could just make them up on the fly when we will cross some bridges?”

“Hmmm,” Hibiki ponders on it a bit, she had come over some terms during her limited research, describing what Chris has done to her; like ‘fellatio’, ‘cunnilingus’, ‘blowjob’ and others, knowing she had only come across the more common one made her eager to try everything unknown to her and the thought of Chris doing them to her causes her body to tingle in barely contained excitement and arousal. “I think I’m fine with anything,” she answers, thinking that any rules would only limit what Chris will allow herself to do to her.

“That’s not an answer I recommend, especially with me as the other party,” Chris warns Hibiki, knowing that if no lines are set from her kouhai’s side, she will take it as having the green lights to do whatever she wants. She would rather be restrained a bit than being let loose on anything she could think of.

“Then, maybe keeping things like kissing and hugging?” Hibiki demands right away, thinking that Chris was referring to the things they did additionally and that could be mistaken as them being a couple because of it.

Chris was speechless for a moment, not really understanding what brought these two things up before collecting herself. She then sighs, while she was happy that the more intimate act and contact were well received, she also realizes that Hibiki was clueless about the risk of such relationship, about what she will make sure happen to them.

“How do you feel about your childhood friend?” She asks, deciding to go for the kill and giving Hibiki a last chance to back off from what has somehow yet to start between them. Knowing full well that, if Hibiki doesn’t set any boundaries between them, she will let **nothing** interfere with her goal afterward, not even Hibiki herself.

“What does Miku as to do with anything?” Hibiki was stunned by the question, not understand how her childhood friend’s name was suddenly involved in the conversation.

Chris didn’t miss the slightly defensive tone from her kouhai, but continues. “Because, in the case that you have more than friendly feelings for her or just anyone, really. You should walk off from this before it even starts. What happened yesterday could be blamed on hormones or the situation itself and we could resume our life as if nothing happens, well, mostly,” she shrugs at the end.

Hibiki was surprised by Chris’ words. After yesterday’s events, they both had agreed that she could go to her to take care of her ‘after mission problem’. But now, Chris seems to have the opposite speech, putting breaks on things, even going as far as proposing to even forget what happened, something she didn’t want to, that she couldn’t.

 _‘Last chance,’_ Chris thought, seeing her kouhai still silent. She pulls herself away from the counter she was leaning on and walks toward Hibiki. “But if you’re still on board despite anything else, I have to warn you.” Each word had a dangerous tone in them.

Before Hibiki could fully grasp the words that were being said to her, Chris was now in front of her a finger gently jabbing her chest where her scar was, hidden under the Lydian’s shirt and her eyes fixed on it not permitting Hibiki to see the expression of her senpai as she continues. “I will make them disappear. Whatever romantic feelings you hold for anyone. I will make sure they die inside you and that whenever we have sex, you will only think of me pleasuring you as you go through orgasm after orgasm until you are mine.”

Chris’ words were dripping with sexual tension and Hibiki could only choke a whimper as she feels her body reacting to them, shuddering in excitement and getting wet at the simple mention of what Chris was reserving for her. She then locks eyes with the older girl, the eyes of the latter were determined as well as lustful, arousing Hibiki further as more fluid was being absorbed by her underwear.

“So I will ask you one last time. Do you have any romantic feelings for your childhood friend or anyone for that matter?”

Hibiki couldn’t help but gulp in nervousness in her own aroused state. What Chris was saying made a lot of sense, she has read a bit about those kinds of relationship can mess up other relationship and that’s why her senpai was persistently asking about her and Miku. But the issue is that she wasn’t sure herself, she holds Miku dearly, no doubt about it but does she wants to have a romantic relationship with her… she wasn’t sure.

The main issue being that she was hiding something from her for practically a year and a half now and that she would need to tell her eventually if she ends up going out with her, and she wasn’t looking forward to it.

While the idea of a friend with benefits relationship would be beneficial to her concerning her problem, Chris is also telling her that the one she would enter with her senpai is quite special, to cross the option of getting out of it once she signs up. That Chris would make sure that she has eyes only for her, leaving no room for even the **thought** of someone else.

It’s actually warm Hibiki to her core, because it would mean that the same way Chris wants her for herself alone, the contrary would be true as well, that Hibiki would have her senpai undivided attention on her. And she realizes that she was liking the idea very much.

She was snapped out of her ongoing thoughts by the sudden contact of a cool pair of hands cupping her face, followed by the soft contact of a pair of lips against her own.

The kiss lasts for a brief moment, honestly it was more a peck than a kiss, but this simple action was enough for Hibiki to give her full attention back on her senpai rather than her own thought as her body suddenly heat by the simple action.

“Fuck it,” Chris mutters, her patience had run thinner and thinner the longer she tried to give a way out to her kouhai until finally snapping herself, her own desire and body overpowering the part of her mind waiting for Hibiki to make her choice. “I let you far too much time and opportunity to back off now.” These words were announced just before she kisses her soon to be fuckbuddy once more.

This second kiss was just longer by a few seconds, just enough for both girls to melt into it a bit before parting, Chris having another thing to say. “You can kiss whatever feelings you could have farewell because from now on, you belong to me,” the last four words were whispering directly in the ear of the taller girl, causing a delicious shiver to run the length of her spine at hearing the possessiveness in her senpai’s voice.

Then, her lips were claimed for a third time, the kiss becoming more heated as their lips part to let the tip of their tongues met before dancing around the other. Their eyes were closed to fully relish in the moment as their moans were muffled by the other mouth.

Hibiki’s arms soon came around her senpai’s waist in an effort to have her as close as possible, sighing contentedly through the kiss as Chris’ body temperature could be felt through their uniform.

Despite being lost in kissing her kouhai, Chris didn’t miss the sigh of contentment from the taller girl. Reluctantly initiating the separation of their lips, now able to hear the surrounding noises, her own labored breath as well as Hibiki’s, she also notices the tight embrace she was in. When she looks back up at the other wielder, Chris was entranced at the sight of Hibiki nuzzling in the contact of her hand.

Even if the kiss stopped, Hibiki was still more than satisfied to be able to enjoy the sensation of her senpai’s hands on her face, to the point she wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

“You know…” Hibiki opens her eyes as her senpai was getting her attention, seeing Chris with a curious expression as she continues. “I can’t help but notice that you really seem to enjoy this type of contact, any reason why?”

Hibiki’s mouth opens to answer before closing itself, debating if she should talk about it with Chris, another look on her senpai and she could see her tilting her head to the side with the same curiosity held, as if waiting for her while not rushing her.

The simple movement of Chris’ thumbs caressing her cheeks prompt Hibiki to release a pleasant sigh before suddenly spill everything; how things seem to be hotter than usual since the Frontier Incident, that it was not much at first but it had become particularly suffocating recently and almost unbearable this morning when she woke up.

Chris listened with rapt attention when Hibiki mentioned that she felts things were hotter than they should be. She could only remember the moment when she joined the taller girl after she used the S2CA to save the ZABABA duet from using their LiNKER powered Superb Song. The Gungnir wielder was burning to the point she could feel the intense heat despite donning the Symphogear.

“You didn’t seem that bothered yesterday though, at least you weren’t shy when we held each other,” she inquires, remembering how her kouhai kept snuggling against her like she is currently doing.

Hibiki’s face was now sporting a new shade of red at realizing that her actions didn’t go unnoticed by the older girl. “You’re somehow special, Chris. While everyone is pretty warm to me, you are the only one cool to the touch,’ Hibiki confesses, now trying to avoid the gaze of the smaller girl.

“Sooo…” the older girl trails as she registers the new piece of information. “You’re telling me that my body runs to a temperature just right enough for you to be extremely comfortable with?” Chris asks, pressing herself closer as well as leaning her forehead against Hibiki’s, feeling the amazing and somehow comfortable heat emanating from the other body.

Hibiki let out another blissful sigh, closing her eyes as she answers, “Yeah, it’s like a cool breeze during summer, or using a cold drink to cool yourself; soothing and agreeable, and not wanting for it to stop.”

Chris hums softly. “I guess it makes things easier for me,” she muses with a soft smile on her face.

The sentence causes Hibiki to lean her back from her senpai, a confused look plastered on her face. “What do you mean?”

Chris’ smile becomes a grin before talking, “Well, pleasure is a sure way to worm yourself into someone, a body will always answer positively to pleasure, no matter what. That’s what I already did when we had sex yesterday. But now you are telling me that your own body seeks mine because it felt just right, even you can guess where things will go, right?”

Hibiki does and she knew by the look Chris was sending her that she wanted her to say it out loud. “Since my body wants you, there is no way for me to not become yours by the end of it,” Hibiki admits.

Chris grins even wider at hearing it, “That’s right, I can make you yearn for me with sex **and** intimate contacts,” she affirms, hands moving from the face of her kouhai to move around her neck while delivering a peck on the Hibiki’s soft lips.

“But on a more serious note,” she then announces, the playfulness of her tone gone, causing Hibiki to tense against the older girl. “I guess that it’s why you were always so on the lookout to hugs me, right?”

“I guess?” Hibiki answers quizzically, not certain if her wanting to hug the upperclassmen were in fact because she wanted the close contact instead of just showing Chris how much she like her.

Chris chuckles, realizing that she may have read a bit too much into it and that maybe it was really how Hibiki was, that she either had no clue herself or just plainly wanted to hug in the past. “Anyway, I guess I can go along with it from now on.”

Chris couldn’t miss the shy look on the kouhai’s face with their newfound close proximity and almost to burst laughing seeing how the girl who didn’t seem to know any boundaries with personal pace seem to shy away when she was on the receiving hand of it, despite the fact that the two of them were kissing mere moment ago.

Hibiki felt a bit cornered by what was happening, things seem to move too fast for her and she has difficulties following everything, she was currently trapped with how heavenly the contact with Chris cool body was as well as highly confused at feeling her senpai trembling against her, seeming to contain her laughter at something. But at that moment she also wanted to know what her senpai meant by ‘going along with it from now on.’

She receives the answer before she could voice it.

“I mean I can let you hug me from time to time. If it helps you relieve yourself in some way when things get a bit… suffocating, I can let you hug me to feel better. Would that be alright?”

Hibiki couldn’t believe her ears, that Chris, **Chris** would willingly let herself being hug in public was beyond what she could think of possible to the point that if someone told her she died and went to heaven, she would believe it, or that Shishou ends up being a cyborg.

She ends up gulping before asking the question that would make things real, “Are you serious, Chris?”

Chris’ smile fades with this question, despite expecting it. “Do you think I would joke around with something like that?”

She was not glaring at her, just looking at her seriously, but Hibiki still felt intimidated. Chris is not the one to spout lie, at least not a malicious one for the sake of lying, if she does, it would be for an important reason, to hide something, protect someone. So Hibiki knew she meant what she said.

Hibiki felt like tearing up a bit, but held back, crying would be the best way to worry her senpai and she wouldn’t know how to handle it, so she held them back, she will wait when she would be alone and be able to verify if everything was, in fact, a dream or not.

She was snapped out of her thought by the feelings of Chris’ hands moving, one inside the collar of her uniform, when she was distracted, Chris had loosened her tie as well as unbuttoned the two first button to have room to move and the other hand was moving up her back from the ends of her shirt.

Hibiki let out a small gasp as the cool hands roaming her back was followed by a pair of her lips on her neck.

“C-Chris?” she managed to ask in a strangled voice, the sound of sucking on her neck seeming deafening in her own ears.

With a wet ‘pop’ sound, Chris let go of her kouhai’s neck, admiring the spot where she has left her mark, barely noticeable when the collar of her uniform would cover.

She then locks eyes with the younger girl, her hands still roaming the curves of the warm body. “I think your body needs a little reminder of what I can provide it, what do you think?” the upperclassmen asks with a knowing smile.

Hibiki could barely think, the cool sensation of Chris’ hands on her, caressing her was too distracting, she had to force herself out of the pleasure she was currently under or she would end up a mess in the school bathroom. “We shouldn’t do it at school,” she says weakly, her voice a bit husky despite herself.

Chris chuckles at the weak reply, knowing already that she had her kouhai at the tip of her fingers and that with just a little effort, she could coerce her into doing it right here, right now.

And it’s what she did, the hand passing through the collar moved out of it, moving under the shirt to caress the barely toned stomach and continuing its ascension until cupping one of Hibiki breast, while the other hand had moved out of the shirt and under the skirt, taking in its grasp one mound of the firm bubble butt that Hibiki owns.

The moan Hibiki threatened to let out was swallowed as a familiar pair of lips were back on hers, melting into the kiss as it evolves into a make-out session. Both girls already accustomed to this form of affection, enjoying the other taste as saliva was moving from one mouth to the other, building up until it was swallowed.

Once they part, it was with threads of spit linking their lips until it snaps on its own, both girls left a little breathless as their arousal was translating by the fluid currently ruining their panties. “Do you want me to stop?” Chris asks, eyes darkened with desire and voice dripping with lust, already knowing that she would not stop until she brings the taller girl to at least one mind-shattering orgasm.

Hibiki shook her head before she could catch herself, her body already wanting more of what Chris was doing to her, to her inner own chagrin at discovering that Chris was right about earlier, that she was yearning for Chris’ touch, and that she couldn’t even going against it.

The prompt reaction of her kouhai brought a smile to Chris’ face as she moves the hand squeezing the perfect butt to between the legs of the aroused girl, fingertip touching the moist underwear, tracing the covered labia until rubbing the bundle of nerve, earning her another sweet mewl of pleasure.

A jolt of pleasure repeatedly assaults Hibiki’s body as her clitoris was being tortured through her panties, no doubt making an even bigger mess of them as she was biting her lower lips to control the amount of noise she was letting out.

“What did you with the panties I lend you?” Chris casually asks, moving her lips from Hibiki’s face to her neck.

“I washed them… ahn… There are in my bag… hmm… I can give it back to you after,” Hibiki answers through whimpers and moans.

“Keep them,” Chris reply, squeezing the breast harder. “You will need them when I’m done with you,” she adds before moving her hand past the waistband and into the welcoming heat trapped in it, her fingers massaging directly the labia before plunging into the slit.

Chris’ lips were back on hers on time to muffle the moan escaping Hibiki’s lips, her back arching against the older girl at the sudden intrusion. She could feel her climax nearing as her hips were bulking instinctively to seek the pleasure that makes her go over the edge.

Chris let go of the breast she was kneading to unbutton the taller girl’s shirt, fully exposing her cream color bra that she moves up above, watching the modest chest spilling free from its restraint. She let go of her kouhai’s lips to enjoy the sight before her.

Without her lips to swallow the noise she was making, Hibiki’s moans reach her ears with clarity, the lithe body moving in rhythm with her thrust as she could feel the inner wall of the pussy she was fingering clenching around them.

“Beautiful,” Chris mutters to herself, seeing Hibiki squirming in pleasure was truly a gorgeous sight, her free hand already massaging the taut stomach moving up toward the exposed chest and cupping one in her hand before squeezing the soft mound.

Hibiki could only let out a louder and deeper moan, her contents effort to control the level of her voice had finally melt to nothingness at the end of Chris’ ministrations, her vision and thought were swimming, only able to focus on the pleasure Chris’ skilled fingers were procuring her as she could feel her legs growing weaker and weaker.

“Cum for me Hibiki.”

The words were followed by the sharp sensation around one of her nipples as well the dexterous fingers touching that special spot that was left unattended until now. The combination of these actions pushed her over the edge as a tremendous orgasm crashes on her body, her vision becoming white and the scream supposed to be the name of her senpai was muffled as her lips were claimed just in time, tongue plunging in her mouth as she moans into it.

The fingers inside her pussy kept pistoning and massaging her at a slow rhythm, her body moving with it to ride the orgasm responsible for Hibiki’s lack of thought and strength. The surprising amount of her female juice coating the hand had seeped through her underwear and were sliding the length of her legs while she was lost in the open mouth kiss with Chris.

When Chris initiates the separation between them, she was welcomed to a glazed over gaze from her kouhai, the trails of spit linking them snapping and landing on her chin, her body spasming in lingered pleasure. Chris leans herself closer, her tongue running from the chin to the corner of Hibiki’s lips in a slow, teasing motion to lick the drooling saliva before giving a peck on the taller girl.

“Good girl,” she compliments Hibiki, strangely the same way Finé would when she was doing a good job.

Hibiki register the words spoken to her and she could feel her heart burst in happiness, she was still struggling a bit to get her breathing under control. _‘No amount of training could make me get used to this feeling,’_ she admits to herself, Chris’ hand still has a cool sensation on her skin, soothing her in an amazing way.

Once the younger girl was in a good place of recovery, Chris withdraws the fingers from her kouhai core, most of her hand covered with her prized reward of a work well done. The hand was brought between their face, spread fingers with strands of Hibiki’s nectar linked them.

Their eyes met while looking through the appendage between them, no words were needed as both girls simply proceed to lick the delicious juice, sucking on fingers, tongues meeting around a digit as they let out sweet moans.

They made fast work of cleaning Chris’ hand of Hibiki’s vaginal fluid, leaving it shiny with their combined saliva as they were now kissing one another, Hibiki’s new flavor added to the kiss, lingering on both their tongues as they lost themselves one more time into the passionate kiss.

The taste of Hibiki’s pussy was causing Chris to entertain the idea of going down on her lover and eating her out until she cums directly in her mouth, but she had to stop the thought, they have been in the restroom for too long already and should even considering themselves lucky than nobody tried to enter in there.

Leaning away from her kouhai, to the confusion of the latter she proceeds to help Hibiki to look presentable, putting away the exposed chest back inside the cup of her bra, brushing the nipple while angling them before giving them a nice squeeze to the both. She then buttoned up back the shirt, looking for the tie that was lying around, dusting it before fastening around the neck and adjusting the collar neatly afterward.

Hibiki stayed motionless, looking at Chris while she was being dressed back up, something she had only let Miku doing to her when she was in a daze and late, she notices Chris eyes lingering somewhere around her neck for a bit before letting a slight sly smile adorning her face when she met her eyes.

“Yup, nice and proper. Like a student should be,” the silver-haired girl declare before moving to the sinks, washing her hands. “Do you think you can walk?”

The irony was not lost on Hibiki as she tried the strength of her legs, managing to move them with barely shaky legs. “I don’t think any ‘proper’ girl would have sex in the school’s restroom,” she replies, reaching the sinks to wash her face.

“For someone begging me into helping her yesterday, leading to having her first time in the showers of HQ, I didn’t think you would be picky about the place.”

Hibiki was glad she was leaning her face, her blushing remaining hidden from the flirtatious girl. As she was patting her pocket for her handkerchief a pink one with a white rabbit shape on it was brought in front of her, exchanging a brief look toward the owner she reluctantly took it to wipe her face, folding it before giving it back.

Both students check themselves once more to be sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Then Chris suddenly crouched down on one knee, moist handkerchief in one hand and the other touching one of Hibiki’s legs before she began wiping the mostly dried trails of Hibiki leaked fluid.

Hibiki was puzzled at first at her senpai action before her face combusts itself in a new shade of red at the realization of what Chris was wiping with the handkerchief. “Chris! I can do it myself, you don’t have to do it!” she alarmingly says.

“Hush you,” the senpai casually answer, continuing her ministration on the other legs, meeting the eyes of kouhai before smirking. “I’m just taking responsibility for what I caused.”

Hibiki’s face becomes even redder at the words, her heart was hammering in her chest and despite it, she couldn’t stop another feeling blossoming in her at being taking care of by Chris.

“Should do,” Chris says to herself before standing up.

“Then, at least let me washing it,” Hibiki demands, wanting to do something in exchange as she extends her arm to reach for the sullied item.

But Chris withdraws her hand in time, out of reach from her kouhai’s hand as she takes a few steps away as well. “Why should I?” she asks before bringing the handkerchief to her nose, breathing in it “I already knew it from going down on you twice but you smell really nice down there.”

Hibiki didn’t think she could be more embarrassed or her face becoming any redder, but it did and she could do nothing about it as she watches Chris tucking the items away in her cardigan pocket.

“Don’t think much of it, Hibiki,” she begins, moving closer to her by leaning forward as to look up to her in a very cute fashion before a sly smirk came back on her face, “Soon, you will be the one wanting to do it in a restroom or semi-public place and things far worse than sniffing some residual fluids.”

Hibiki wanted to refute the accusation, but couldn’t. Like Chris said she was the one not minding doing it in HQ’s showers, the second time was in a bed only because they were on one. So if Chris says that they will surely do it in a place worse, she will have to be the one preventing it from happening.

“What are you dreaming about, lunch break is almost over.” Hibiki hears, during her musing, Chris had already walked past her and was holding the door open for her with one hand while the other was holding her schoolbag that she only notices now that Chris had in her possession.

Shaking her head to clear most of her thoughts, she jogs toward the older girl, “Coming.”

“You better hurry if you want to change your ruined underwear,” Chris follows once the girl catches up to her.

“Right, see you later Chris!” she announces before scurrying off before turning back to her and kissing her senpai softly. “Thank for this Chris,” she says before running, heading toward her friends, where she left her schoolbag containing Chris’ panties she borrowed.

Chris brought a hand on her lips, the burning sensation not leaving her lips as she could feel her body warming up to the attention. She could only chuckle to herself at the antics, her own panties were perhaps a bit better than her kouhai and could surely use the small window of time at her disposal to achieve a climax of her own. She decides against, the fact that despite being horny she didn’t feel the urge to alleviate herself, as if seeing her kouhai having hers was good enough.

“Well, it’s not like it would be the only time to relieve myself,” she says out loud while heading toward her classroom, hands behind her back holding her schoolbag as she walks, not minding the wet underwear clinging to her private part, after all, it would not be the first time she would go through school in an aroused state.


End file.
